A day of Randomness
by PrincessSaphire1
Summary: UPDATE OMG!!! Were still stuck, jet still busted, Mokuba still missing, what more? This road trip of Randomness has gone to the breaking point and no one can save us now!!! Chapter 13 up!!!
1. the story begins!

THe randomness adventure of Yu-GI-OH!!!!!  
  
  
Disclamer:ok me no own yu-gi-oh (sad face) but i do own PrincessSaphire (yes i know its misspelled but i like it that way!)   
any way i don't mind flames since this my first fic and i have to make it in wordpad o.O;; any way on with the show!!!  
  
*************************************************************************************************************************  
It was a lovely day in Domino City,the sun was shining as usual and Yugi Motou was enjoying every minute of it.  
  
Yugi:*is sprawled out on grass in the park*such a peaceful day....*begins to nod off*  
  
Joey:(note i am using the dub names...)HEY YUGI!!^_^  
  
Yugi:AHHHHHH!!! gah joey you scared my half to death.  
  
Joey:Sorry Yuge but you should really head back to the game shop look at the time.*shows Yugi his watch.It reads 11:30*  
  
Yugi:AHHH!how long have i been asleep?  
  
Tristen:Well you were asleep when we came here some that was about 5 hrs ago.  
  
Yugi:You been here for 5 hrs and you never woke me up!!!!-_-;Well i better get going or Grandpas going to kill me!  
  
He dashes off back to the game shop and rushes past Grandpa and up to his room plopping hastily on the bed.  
Yami comes out of the puzzle and sits on the bed  
  
Yami:*yawns*What time is it?Why are you still up?  
  
Yugi:Well if you had been paying attention i fell asleep.Well gonight Yami.*gets in the bed and nods off*  
  
Yami:Goodnight aibou*goes back into his soul room and falls asleep*  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
RING RING RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The telephone in the turtle game shop rang loudly at an ungodly hour in the morning.Yugi mumbled and he got   
out of bed and fell to the floor.He went down stairs and picked up the phone.  
  
Yugi:Hello?  
  
Person on phone:HI YUGI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
it was a Mokuba on a sugar high  
  
Yugi:uh.....hi Mokuba....o.O;  
  
Mokuba:HI!!!!HEY DO YOU WANNA COME OVER RIGHT NOW AND HELP ME PLAN MY NEXT TORTURE MENT!!!  
(the caps represent hyperness)  
  
Yami:MUHAHAHAHA!!!!YES!!! more seto tourture MUHAHAHA!  
  
Saph(me the author!):Yami were did you come from?  
  
Yami:Egypt  
  
Saph:-_-; thats not what i ment.....ok back to the fic   
  
Yugi:o.O; uh ok Mokuba...do you want the others to come?  
  
Mokuba:I ALREADY PHONED THEM !!!!!THIS BE FUN!!!!!*attemps an evil laugh but all that results is a kiddy giggle and  
then a rubber duckie squeaks somewhere*Saph:where did that come from o.O; oh wait this is supposed to be getting random^_^!!!!  
  
Yugi was going to tell Yami but already found him out and dressed running around the kitchen drinking a bottle of   
food coloring(insert disclamer: i don't own the food coloring or the rubber duckie thing that was thought up by YYC   
and SM and all those other SKTS members*does little admireing sequence*  
  
Seto:hey don't i get a say in this?  
  
Saph:NO!MUHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seto:And all the kids at school think she is shy o.O;  
  
Saph:Hey you not supposed to be in my fic yet!!!!*types something and a dark hole appears under Seto*  
(more disclaimer:this seen was brought to you be AUTHOR POWER power power power power (ect. with really cheap echo)  
and i didn't really come up with it....YYC and all those other SKTS members did ^_^)  
  
Seto:AHHHHHH!!!*is sucked in dark hole*  
  
back to Yugi  
  
Yugi:YAMI!!!!!NO!!!! FOOD COLORING BAD FOR YAMI!!!!!  
  
Yami:*is all sugary hypernesses*HEHEHE!!!!If you want this you must..............CATCH ME!!!  
*runs off through the house all insane like*  
  
Yugi:-_-;why me?  
  
Saph:don't worry Yugi it will be fine *huggles him*  
  
Yugi:^_^  
  
Well that all for chapter one,yeah i know it short but i gonna add more to it if i like it and if i don't say el flusho!!Ok that was lame  
-_-;but anyway tell me what you think?Will Mokuba sucseed in his evil plan to torturen Seto?Will we ever find out want Mokubas   
plan is?Will Yugi ever catch Yami long enough to take him to the Kaiba residence and will my stupid head ache ever go away  
so that i am free of writers block . 


	2. The mayhem Begins!

Disclaimer: AHHHHHH!! I'm being chased by the Japanese lawyers! Some one save me!!! OK OK!!! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the character Princess Saphire or at least the one I made up o.O;!!!

*evil Japanese lawyers disappear in a puff of red smoke* oi o.O;

Yami: MUHAHAHAHAH!!! FOOD COLORING IS MINE!!

Saph: Not if its gonna ruin my story! *takes Yami's food coloring*you can have it back at the end of story.

Yami: awwwww ;_;

Saph:Now on with the story!! Chapter 2!!! The mayhem begins!!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When we last left our crew, Mokuba had called up everyone at an ungodly hour in the morning to tell them of his new Kaiba torture plan and I was suffering from writers block . and the keys on this computer are sticky from lack of typing . so It may take some time for them to warm up.

Seto:Yay!! That means longer till you can torture me!! ^_^

Saph:don't count on it ^_^

Seto:o.O;

Saph:hey your still supposed to be asleep!!! Now back to the story.

Yugi was finally able to get to the Kaiba mansion (thanks to my removal of the food coloring. Yami: awwwww ;_;)and was almost being dragged along by Yami who was eager to begin the torture.They meet up with up with Joey and the others standing at the gate of the mansion.

Yami:TORTURE TIME !!! ^_^!!!

Everyone: *sweat drop at Yami*

Suddenly Pegasus and Yami Bakura jump out of some randomly placed bushes holding a box of rubber duckies.They set the box down and then just stand there.

Yami:DIE PEGASUS!!!!!!*jumps on Pegasus*

Saph:YAMI BAKURA DIE!!!!!!!*pulls out the almighty jello gun*

Y.Bakura:uh *gulp* help!!!*runs for life*

Saph:*Stop suddenly* HORRAY!!!!!!!! I FOUND MY SUGAR FORTIFIED GUM!!!!!

Everyone:*sweat drop*

Saph:anyway…..PEGASUS, YAMI BAKURA GET OUT OF MY STORY *pulls out the super duper laptop of doom and types something*(moment brought to you by AUTHOR POWER power power power ext.)

[all of a sudden a dark cloud appear and lightning strikes the two and the melt into puddles and wash down the drain]

[a key suddenly appears and uses magic to open the gate which no one had taken the time to notice was locked]

Saph: ^_^ happy Seto torturing *vanishes to authoress land*

Everyone turns to the now open gate to see a sugar high Mokuba bounding out of the building toward them.

Mokuba: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You made it ^_^

Yami: MUST TORTURE SETO!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Everyone(except Yami and Mokuba): *sweat drop* -_-()

Joey: So what is your plans this times Mokuba? (note: I have a bad time imitating Joey's accent so I kinda mess up in a few places o.O())

Mokuba: Well…..*everyone huddles in a circle around Mokuba when out of nowhere appears Malik with his handy dandy video camera*

Malik: MUHAHAHA this is gonna be good!!!*holds up video camera and it does one of those shiny anime gleams*

Saph:HEY YOU NOT SUPPOSED TO BE IN STORY _YET_!!!*tosses Malik off screen and tell him to wait*

Tristen:Where did you come from?

Yami:Egypt ^_^

Everyone: o.O;;

Yugi:Yeah….well back to Mokuba's plan!

About half an hour later everyone is standing outside the Kaiba manor waiting for Mokuba to begin the operation.The camera then zooms over to Seto's room but on the way hit Yami Bakura in the head.

Y.Bakura: OWWWW!!*falls unconscious*

Everyone:*sweat drop*

Saph:Didn't see that coming o.O;*drags Yami Bakura off set and the camera resumes to zooming*

We now see the sleepy Seto laying in bed and Mokuba waltzes in there to wakes him up

Mokuba: Step 2..3..4 twirl 2..3..4 oh I'll never learn to waltz . oh well ^_^ *pulls out some pots and pans takes a deep breath and * SETO TIME TO WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!SETO WAKE UP SETO WAKE UP SETO WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto:WAHHHH!*falls out of the bed to the floor revealing cute little bunny pajamas o.O* Could you keep it down!!!!

Mokuba:But its time to awaken dear brother and besides we have COMPANY!!!!!*starts bouncing off the walls*

Seto:COMPANY??? YOU DIDN'T INVITE THOSE GEEKS OVER HERE DID YOU??

Mokuba:*still bouncing off walls* PLZZZZ let them stay!!! *Big cute puppy dog eyes*

Seto: AHHHHH THE CUTENESS! YES YES JUST STOP THE CUTENESS!!!

Mokuba:YAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!*runs around room bouncing off the walls even more*

Seto:Mokuba?What did you eat for breakfast?

Mokuba:well lets see…..5 candy bars, 10 lbs of sugar,120000grams of ice cream*Mokuba goes on through a long list of amounts of sugar sweets he had eaten that morning for about another 5 minutes*

Seto:This is not going to be a good day -_-

Saph:Not for you Seto ^_^

Seto:why me ;_;

Saph:because its what the fans want and don't worry once I finish this I'll make a more serious one ok 

Seto:really? Can Yami die and I be the star? ^_^

Saph:uhhh I'll get back to you on that

Yami:TORTURE!!!!!!*starts to chug a bottle of food coloring*

Saph:HEY I HAVEN'T GIVEN THAT BACK YET!!!*takes it back*

Yami:aw ;_;

Yugi:Hey I haven't said hardly anything this chapter!!!!

Tea:I haven't said anything in any of them!!!

Bakura:Me either!!!

Saph:DON'T PANIC!!!! Gah I just a little bust but I'll give you more lines next chapter sheesh -_-;

Mokuba:PLZ R&R and give Saph some ideas for Seto torture….Next chapter up soon ^_^!!!!

Everyone: BYE ^_______________________________________^


	3. The chapter the author was to lazy to gi...

Disclaimer:Why must I write this every chapter!!!Doh -_- sigh ok I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters.But I do own Me! Princess Saphire ^_^!!!now on with the fic!

Yami:How can you own yourself?

Saph:It very complicated I'll explain it to you some time but not now!!

Yami:Does the torture actually start in this chapter?

Saph:Maybe maybe not, you just need to stick around and see!

Yugi:*hugs a teddy bear* ^_^

Yami:Where did you get that Yugi?

Yugi:Saph gave it to me ^_^

Saph:Anyway!! On with the fic!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:the chapter the author was to lazy to give a title!!!

We last left our um well there not really heros now are they?well last time Mokuba had just woken Seto from his slumber and was about to embark on his plan of torture!!!! Seto comes down stairs and is now dressed and sleepily being led by Mokuba.

Seto: Need……coffee…..bad *moans from groggyness* 

Mokuba: come on big brother!!!We are all waiting for you!!!

Saph:HELLO!!!!!

Seto:GAHHH WHO ARE YOU!!!!

Yami:She is the brilliant and wonderful authoress of the story *evil grin and Saph hands him a wad of money behind his back*^_^

Seto:AHHHH YOUR NOT ONE OF THE S.K.T.S. members are you?

Saph:No I like reading Seto torture and this fic maybe about Seto torture but I not That dedicated to it.

Seto:*sigh of relief* well that's good

Mokuba: hey she never said we wouldn't torture you!!

Seto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!Not today!!! This is my day off so let me have some peace .

Saph:Hey I have an idea!!!! Why don't we all go on *big drum roll* A ROAD TRIP ^_^!!!!!

Seto:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! No road trip I won't go you can't make me!!!!!!

Mokuba: PWWEEESE SETO!!!!*Enourmus little puppy dog eyes*

Seto: AHHHH THE CUTENESS!!!! But still NOOO!!!

Joey:Hey I finnaly say something!!! Come on lets do it sounds fun ^_^

Others:YEAH ^_^

Yami: MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!

Seto:NOOOOOOOO!!!!

Saph:Like you have a choice *pulls out haddy dandy Lap top of doom and begins to Type* For I have AUTHOR POWER power power power power ext. 

[Seto is suddenly bound with a tight rope]

[3 suits that come in and drag him into the back of the bus that just appeared out of no where]

[I like cheese]

[YAMI get off my lap top!!!!!]

[sorry]

Saph puts the laptop away and everyone else walks over to the newly appeared bus.The door magicly opens to reveal the driver to be none other than Pegasus!

Yami: DIE PEGASUS!!*jumps on Pegasus and attemps to beat the crap out of him*

Saph:Pegasus!!!!!! Get out of my fic!!!!*is about to type something when all of a sudden a big thunder cloud shows up in the bus and it zaps Pegasus leaving him a pile of ash*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Saph:Yami would you plz sweep up the bus ^_^

Yami: Do I have to???

Saph: ARE YOU COMPLAINING!!!

Yami:no *gulp* not at all *procedes to clean up the ashes of Pegasus*

Saph: Now everybody onto the bus!!!!!!

Yami Bakura: YAY!!!!! ROAD TRIP!!!!

Malik: YEAH!!!!!!!!*bounces up and down with excitement*

Saph: I guess you 2 can come along but be warned *evil glare at Yami Bakura* I don't want you to do ANYTHING that will displease me.

Y.Bakura & Malik: *sweat drop*

Saph: Now everybody onto the bus!!!!!

Everybody climbs aboard the bus and sits in the rows.

Bakura: Saph are you old enough to drive?

Saph: NOPE ^_^ MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Saph:Don't worry I seen my parents do it plenty of times ^_^

Yugi: ok for a minute I was worried ^_^

Yami: Aibou sometimes you worry me …….hey can I have the food coloring now?

Saph: NO NOT UNTILL THE END OF THE STORY!!!!!!!!!

Yami: awwwwwwwww ;_;

Saph:*puts key in engine* Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saph:That's it for the almighty chapter 3 ^_^

Yami: Hey you never said where we were going anyway?

Tea:yeah she didn't !!!

Saph:oh I forgot to mention Tea your not on this trip *types something and a dark hole appears under Tea*

Yami: I need to learn how to do that ^_^

Saph:you have to be an author Yami

Joey:How come me and Bakura only had one line in this chapter?

Bakura:Yeah?

Saph:Gimmie a break!!!!Besides I will need in the next chapter to help when the Torture actually begins fullblow!!!! 

MUHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!

Seto:Save me ;_;

Joey&Bakura:Plz R&R or we won't get any lines ;_;

Saph:Aw poor Bakura *huggles him and gives him a muffin*

Joey:what about me?

Saph:BYE ^______________________________^

Joey: No really what about me??

Saph: -_-()


	4. Yami Bakura Raises the Rating

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own PrincessSaphire ^_^

Yami:you still havent told us were we are headed

Saph:SHUSH!!! I was thinking about giving back your food coloring (by request of a review ^_^)

Yami:*shuts up*

Saph:We also received a present!!!!

Seto:is that a good thing?

Saph:Unfortunatly not for you Seto*pulls out the gift sent by…X_X I forgot your name!!!! But it is a jello maker,hammer,and a bunch of other stuff that I don't have time to list right now*

Saph:Also by request of another revier we were given ideas for Seto torture ^_^

Seto:ohh Sh*t

Saph:HEY!!!THIS IS RATED PG KEEP IT THAT WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seto:and why should I

Saph:because if you don't I'll……..KISS YOU!!!!!!!

Seto:*Washes mouth out with soap*

Yami Bakura: I WANT A KISS!!!!!!!!!*Chases after Saph*

Saph: *conks him on the head with a stage light* well it looks like I'm gonna need to raise the rating for this chapter o.O;

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:Yami Bakura raises the rating

We last left off we were just about to begin our little road trip when I relised I couldn't drive.Did this stop us tho? NO WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura:*clings to seat* I'M SCARED!!!!!!!!!

Saph: Awww come sit up here with me we have air bags here ^_^

Bakura:*blushes* uh no thank you I fine here 

Yami Bakura:Can I come up there!!!!

Saph: NOOOOO AND IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'M THROWING YOU OFF THE BUS!!!!!!!

Yami Bakura:*Shuts up and goes and sits next to Seto who is still tied up and in the backseat*

Saph:Now lets get going!!!!*puts key in ignition and floors it*

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Saph:*Loses control of bus and they all fall over a cliff into a volcano!*

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!

Will the bus fall into the volcano?Will we all be insenerated to our deaths?Will I ever stop talking in questions and why am I asking this when the chapter isn't over yet!!!!!!!!!!!

Saph:*teleports the bus back onto the road* man that was close!!!

Yami Bakura:NO SHIT!!!

Saph:That's it off my bus!!!!!!!*begins to glow and eyes turn so that all you can see is blue.Y.Bakura is levitated in mid air and thrown out of the bus back into the volcano*

Joey:Since when could you do that?

Saph: Since always ^_^

Everyone:*puzzled expreshon on faces*

Yugi:If you could do that why didn't you just poof us to our destination in the first place !!!

Saph:Well what fun would that have been? Besides I can't do it too often or I'll collapse!

Everyone:Oh

Seto:I want off the bus!!!!!!!

Saph:*ignores Seto* well anyway were actually almost there *snaps fingers and they appear in front of my favorite place in the world or would be if it existed……….VIDEO GAME WORLD with real virtual reality simulators ^_^ (I am such a tech freak ^_^)*

Everyone: O_O its big

We are all now standing in front of a 100story building with lots of flickering lights and sounds being emited from it.We all walk up to the front door and read a sigh that says:"must have adult supervision for all under 13" 

Saph:well it looks like someone is going have to pretend to be Mokuba's parent .But whom?

Everyone glances at Seto who is still tied up in ropes and trying to hop off the bus.

Saph:*walks over to Seto* If you promise not to run away and be Mokubas "parent" I'll untie the ropes ok?

Seto*ponders* ok fine -_- *Saph undoes the ropes*YAY!!!

Saph:Hey Yami catch!!!*tosses him the bottle of food coloring that she had confiscated from him in a previous chapter*

Yami:*eyes go teary* You really mean it :' ) *gulps the whole thing down including the bottle o.O;*

Everyone:*Sweat drop*

Saph:Ok now lets go in!!

The crew minus Yami Bakura who I through into a volcano a little while back go up to the gate to enter.We all go in as a group and are given little devices to track one another incase we got lost (seeing as it has 100 stories )We all walk inside and aww at the wonders we see.

Yami:Is this magic?

Saph:I have no clue but I think its technology since the machines all have this on them *points to the letters KC which if you don't know stands for Kaiba Corp.*

Seto:You mean my company made this and I never knew about it o.O

Joey:Woahh look over there *points to a virtual reality game.He runs up to it and reads the description* "now you can be your favorite duel monsters character.Battle through levels and defeat your friends for ultimate glory!!"WOAHH LETS TRY IT!!!!!

Everyone: ok ^_^

But what our little crew did not know that was in the backround was Yami Bakura conveniently changing the settings on the virtual reality control panel.

Yami Bakura:Heh Kaiba is most likely going to choose the Blue eyes so why not tamper the systems mother board a little!!!!!Wait oh damn I forgot Kaiba is the only one who could do something like that damn it damn it . * starts pounding the circuit board and gets a nice large electric shock to the system* @#$%#@#%#@%@#%##%#@!!!!!!!!!!!!OWWWWWWWW OH !#$#@%%@ *kicks the machine* OWWWWWW MY @#%#%@^@# FOOT!*

(hence the name of this chapter o.O)

Strange Voice:Heh well hello there baka seems like your having a little trouble 

Y.Bakura:Damn it Malik what do you want!!!

Y.Malik:well I just wanted to help you a little nothing like a little torture to spruce up the lame chapter.

Saph:IT IS NOT LAME!!!!!!!!!I JUST HAVE BAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!YOU KNOW NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO TEST THAT GIFT!!!*pulls out the spoon and it turns into a mallet*

Everyone:*Sweat drop as Saphire chases Y.Malik with the mallet*

Malik:*Holds up the handy dandy video camera* Precious moments!!!Man I could use this for black mail!!!

Bakura:Hey are we going to go on the simulator or not?

Saph:*Stops chasing Yami Malik* OK ^_^

Everyone goes up to the machine and come up to the dude running it.

Dude running it:How many?

Saph:*counts* um…….9 since weren't counting Yami Malik Yami Bakura or Tea.

Dude running it(is actually my class mate Scott at a summer job) Well (bleep), hey why did it do that

Saph:Because no one shall ever know my real name MUHAHAHAHA! 

Scott(dude):Whatever you can go in as one group and how did you manage to get the Yu-Gi-Oh cast here?

Saph:never mind that lets go!!!*the group enters the simulator with Saphire's classmate staring after them*

Computer simulation voice thingy:WELCOME TO THE DUELING TORNAMENT!!!!Here you shall become your favorite duel monsters and compete against one another for ultimate glory!!!The strength of your character is based on you not your card! SO GOOD LUCK!!

Bakura:Why is it so dark?

Saph:Shhhhhh its starting

CSVT: attention players please report to docking rooms immediately *suddenly 9 little doors appear behind everyone*

CSVT:Insert your card into the slot and strap into the virtuall simulator visor and vest.You are all wished the best of luck!

Everyone does what the CSVT says suddenly everyone is transported to the battle field.Seven of them were sitting in a both off to the side most likely waiting for there rounds.

CSTV:Round 1.Players: Saphire VS. Malik.Downloading data.

Suddenly Saphire appears on one end of the field dressed as the Dark Magician Girl down to the cute little outfit.Her brown hair is now pulled throught the helmet and is holding in her left hand the staff.

Saph:OMG OMG OMG OMG!!!!I'm the Dark Magician Girl OMG!! And is it just me or is it drafty in here *shivers*

Joey:Woah Saph looks sorta hot in that Dark Magician girl get up 

Saph: I HEARD THAT!!!!!!!!

On the other end of the field Malik suddenly appears as the god card Ra.He is wearing gold armor with wings on his back and his hands shaped like claws with a little beak over his head.

Bakura:So what cards did all of you choose as your favorites?

Before anyone could answer Bakura there was a loud crash and Yami Malik and Yami Bakura came crashing down into the stands……

TO BE CONTINUED………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!I MUST KNOW WHAT HAPPENDS!

Saph:Don't worry Yami! I gonna work on the next chapter tomorrow morning now that my writers block is gone but a girl needs her beauty sleep!

Joey:WAIT!!what is both Yami and Yugi chose the Dark Magician? What will happen o.O

Saph:I never thought of that o.O

Yugi:We will just have to see when its me and Yami's turns

Who will win the battle?What are the two mischievous Yamis up to?What cards did everyone pick?Will they ever find out that Mokuba doesn't have parental supervision?Who will claim ultimate glory?Will it ever stop being so drafty in there and will we have to change the rating for good?And how did Yami Bakura get out of the volcano??All this and More in Chapter 5!!!!!!

Seto:I'll probly win ^_^

Saph: Don't count on it ^_^

Everyone: BYE ^___________________________________^ PLZ R&R


	5. ULTIMATE GLORY(sorta o.O;)

Saph:Just do it!

Yami:Do I have to?

Saph:Just do it plz!

Yami: Saphire does not own Yu-Gi-Oh Or any other stuff that randomly appears in here.The only thing she owns is herself .Happy? 

Saph:Yes ^_^ *gives Yami a bottle of food coloring*

Yami:YAY!

Saph:Now on with the story ^_^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:Ultimate Glory!

When we last left on in last chapter, we had all just gotten on this cool simulator ride thingy and if you really want to know just read the last chapter XP cause I to busy to type it again.

Computer simulator voice thingy:Prepare for battle ,ready……,GO!

Malik:This shall be easy!!!You do not stand a chance against me!!!MUAHAHAHAHA

Saph:Ego freak…….oh and look out behind you!

Malik:*looks behind him* what I don't see anyth……*POW*

Saph:*runs up in front of him and whacks him on the head with the DMG's staff*

Malik:Look at all the little birdies…………*faints*

CSVT:Match!!Game victor:Saphire! Prepare for next round sequence.

Everyone:*anime fall*

The area begins to morph and Malik and Saphire appear in the both still in the little card outfits as Kaiba and Yugi dissapear.

Saph:This should be good.I wonder what cards they chose.

Bakura: They more than likely chose there favorite cards but we still don't know if…..

Saph:Shhh!It starting!

CSVT:Battle 2:Seto vs. Yugi. Downloading data…..

Yugi suddenly appears on one end of the field as none other than the dark magician.KAWAII!!!!oops sorry…..He looks like he did in the episode where they were trapped in there favorite cards in the shadow relm.

Yugi:Hey at least this time I'm not six inches tall ^_^

Yugi fan girl:KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:*sweat drop*

On the other end of the field Kaiba appears as none other than,The blue eyes white dragon…big woop there.He is wearing an outfit like the one on the video games like in DDS with the one wing and the little helmet thingy across his sholder o.O with a tail…hehe email me if you need dah picture ^_^ 

Seto:heh now Yug….WHAT IN THE WORLD!!!!

Joey:*Laughing his head off*KAIBAS OUTFIT IS PINK!!!!!!!!

Tristin:THE ALMIGHTY BLUE EYES PINK DRAGON HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!*has a heart attack and is disqualified from the tornament*

Everyone:*sweat drop*

On the other side of the area you can see Yami Malik and Yami Bakura laughing there heads off and Y.Malik using the millenium rod to turn the costume pink.

Y.Malik: Watch this*the rod glows and the outfit is now tie dye*

Seto:AHHHHHHH!!!I'M THE BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON NOT THE BLUE EYES TIE-DYE DRAGON!!!

Saph:*holding back laughter* um should we help him?

Joey:NAH!*laughs so hard he has a heart attack to and is also disqualified*

Saphire,Bakura,and Mokuba:*sweat drop*

Seto:When will this torment ever end.

Saph:Not for a while.

Seto:WHY NOT!!!

Saph:Cause I only have 447 words so far and I want 1000 ^_^.

Seto:Damn

CSVT:LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!

Yugi held out his little hand to let out his kawaii attack on the ….um blue eyes cheese print dragon (y.Malik and Y.Bakura are still changing it o.O;) The computer suddenly crashed and the whole game exploded or in other words….IT WENT BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Everyone was thrown in all directions.Yugi,Yami,and Mokuba all landed on a squishy mattress the appeared out of nowhere.Joey ,Seto and Tristen all landed on a pile of tokens.(Joey,Seto,&tTristen:YAY!)And then Bakura and I landed on a pile of cotton candy ^_^. Oh and Yami Malik and Yami Bakura both landed back in the volcano and as for Malik he ran away to the tropics and was never seen again.

Saph:Um I think we should continue the road trip now!

Everyone:*sweat drop*

We all ran up to the bus and hopped in barly missing some random meteors falling to the ground.

Seto:OW it hit me *goes unconscious*

Saph:ok…..*drags Seto onto the bus* Here we go!!!!

Everyone:NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!

Saph:Your right we forgot the sodas.

Everyone else:*anime fall*

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saph:hehe…….lalalalalalalalala 

Bakura:what are you doing?

Saph:trying to take up more room I only have 642 words . and that's not a lot!

Bakura:why don't you just make this a short chapter

Saph:awww so cute ^_^ *huggle*

Bakura:ahhh! 

Saph:I wasn't huggling you I was huggling a plushi*holds up her Seto and Bakura plushies ^_^*

Yami:HEY YOU NEVER MENTIONED ME THE ENTIRE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!*Gets anime flames*

Saph:uh yes I did! You read the disclaimer and that a BIG job o.O;

Yami:ohhhhhhhh…ok ^_^ *gulps down the food coloring*

Saph:How many of those have you had Yami?

Yami:only 500000000000000000 ^_^

Everyone:*anime fall*

Saph: WOOHOO! 728 words ^_^ well I just gonna cut this chapter short cause I just don't feel like it MUHAHAHAAH! :Þ hehehe

Were are we headed next?Will Yami ever be mentioned in the story?Will The Yamis get out of the volcano?Who recived ultimate glory?And what ever happened to Malik! All this(or some of it) and more in chapter 6!

Malik:This chapter sucked

Saphire:SHUT UP!*attemp to whack him with a golf club but hits Yami Bakura instead and sends him back into the volcano AGAIN!!!*

Everyone:*sweat drop*

Seto:Plz R&R wait why am I saying that!!

Saph:Cause you have to *huggles dah Seto plushi*

Seto:*sweat drop*

Everyone: BYE ^___________________^


	6. The sleepy authoress, some dreams, and a...

Disclaimer:MUHAHAHA Yu-Gi-Oh is mine!

Yami:uh no it isn't

Correct Disclaimer:Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine ;_;

Saph:WAHHHHH*huggles the Seto and Bakura plushies* oh well now I am going to take time to thank every single on of my reviewers ^_^! As well as…… MAIL TIME!!!

Yami Bakura:this bites !

Saph:Shaddup or nothing for you!

******************~~~~~~~~MAIL TIME!~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************************

Ok out first thingy bobber mail stuff comes from……airy sphinx!! She sends us…..*reads the review*

a key and access card to my weaponry vault, complete with a key chain, so that you can press the button on it when you're not near the weaponry vault, and it will run to you^_^. Literally. I'm not going to mention examples of what's in it, for last time I did, it took me an hour to type. But, let's just say that it has in it every weapon imaginable, and not imaginable, and then some. I hope you enjoy your new toys! For Yami I have 10 gallons of food coloring, for Mokuba a gigantic, candy-filled rubber duckie, A ginormous teddie bear for Yugi, that has a secret pouch in the back, filled with sugar cubes;to Joey, I givea truckful of chocolate syrup (that has a device in it that makes him bark like a dog, whenever he tries to say something; shhh, it's our secret^_^). To Bakura, I send 90,987,579,578,756,743,576,769,276,875,768 every-flavor-under-the-sun snow cones, and a voo doo doll, with a few of Y. Bakura's split ends on it. Malik receives from me 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 ginormous, chocolate candy bars, and a voo doo doll with some of the hair clippings of Y. Malik. Hmm. I give Y. Bakura sugar capsules (that explode in your stomach, making you fell, sick, muwahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). Y. Malik gets from me...a bar of chocolate (actually, it's chocolax. In case you haven't seen the Iron Giant, it makes your stomach really, really sick). Tristan gets some stale peanuts, and Tea gets proccipine candy (a ball of candy that has sharp quills covering it). Scott gets a pair of jet powered running shoes and rollarblades. Seto gets from me a helmet, a ginormous, solid chocolate heart, a license saying that he's over twenty one, and a pen. Loved your story! Please write more soon. Enjoy your gifts

Saph:woah that's a lot!

Malik:WOHOO CHOCOLATE!*begins to eat it all*

Bakura:*grin evily at the voodoo doll* oh Yami………

Yami Bakura:Stay away from me you freak!

Seto:*puts on the helmet and stares at the license and chocolate heart* wow…..I GOT GIFTS THAT ARN"T TRYING TO KILL ME!!!

Saph:^_^ yep see not everyone in the world is mean!

Tristen:*attempts to eat the peanuts but they just make him vomit*

Scott(my classmate):hey I got something too ^_^

Saph:who knew o.O?Any way next present is from Myloko.We actually received it a few chappies back but I gonna present it right this time!She said……

How does Yami get from Egypt to Japan anyway? and, for Seto torturing, use my handy dandy one-of-a-kind Bashing Spoon 3000!!! It's a spoon, fork, knife, corkscrew, pocket watch, jello maker, measuring cup, laser shooter, vcd, dvd player, vcr, plate, glass, video recorder, digital camera, magnifying glass, keyboard, wooden mallet... *continues on* and a thousand more things I forget ^_~ and, Yami deserves his food coloring back, he can't torture too well without it :P

Seto:oh goodie -_- I hope it doesn't work

Saph:It does I tested it on Y.Malik remember!

~~FLASHBACK~~

Y.Malik:well I just wanted to help you a little nothing like a little torture to spruce up the lame chapter.

Saph:IT IS NOT LAME!!!!!!!!!I JUST HAVE BAD WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!!!!!YOU KNOW NOW WOULD BE A GOOD TIME TO TEST THAT GIFT!!!*pulls out the spoon and it turns into a mallet*

Everyone:*Sweat drop as Saphire chases Y.Malik with the mallet*

~~END FLASHBACK~~

Y.Malik:I remember that -_-'

Saph:that's all the gifts but before I end mail time I just want to thank all my other reviewers:

SEGAmew

Myloko

yugi-kitty 

Goddess of shadows 

BleedingAngel

Jessie 

PrittiAngelAlaskanSunsets

Blue-Kool-Aid and then the two who sent me gifts; Myloko and airy sphinx!!!

**************~~~~~MAIL TIME OVER~~~~~~~~****************

Thank you all ^_^!now on with chapter 6!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter 6:The sleepy authoress, some dreams, and a road trip

When we last left off the game place had exploded and we forgot the sodas!Now we have the sodas and all is well so we continue or road trip.

Saph:YAY here we go ^_^ *puts key in ignition and they start driving down the road*

Bakura:have we crashed yet!o.O

Saph:No silly ^_^ while Joey wasted the extended amount of time there reading the game I was playing on a driving simulator and I passed ^_^ so no worries.

They trip was several things.1.LONG 2.BORING 3.LONG & BORING 4.do I need to say it?By the time we were half way there it was 4 in the morning and I was about to fall asleep at the wheel.Joey and Tristen had been having a contest for the last 3 hours to see who could sing the loudest.The contest ended before the windows cracked.Seto Kaiba was in the back complaining about how miserable his life was and Bakura and Malik (who had rejoined us after returning from the tropics ) were playing "taunt the yamis with there new voodoo dolls (Malik&Bakura:THANK YOU AIRY SPHINX!) and every once and a while a yelp of pain could be heard as one of them stuck the needle in the voodoo doll.Yami and Yugi had been playing duel monsters but every time it would get near the end we would hit a sharp turn and all the cards would fall off the seat.They eventually gave up and went to sleep.Mokuba was curled up next to Seto, who was still morning his life, asleep.

Saph:need…….sleep…..so groggy -_- *falls asleep at wheel*zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bakura:ahhh!*puts down the voodoo doll and grabs hold of the wheel*

Saph:*falls out of the chair onto the floor asleep*zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bakura:*sweat drop*

Yami Bakura:*grabs the voodoo doll while Bakura is at the wheel but accidentally press the pin in* OUCH!!

Saph:*wakes up* ahh the wheel!

Bakura:it ok I got it go back to sleep.

Saph:*plops down on the seat in front of Malik and goes to sleep*

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Saph: ok ^_^

Yami:Why did you stop!

Saph:Cause I have over 1000 words ^_^

Yami:PLZ!!!

Saph:ok ok I was gonna do dream sequences next MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Bakura:this should be good o.O;

````````````````````````````````````````THE DREAMS (part 1)`````````````````````````````````````````````````

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Saphire's dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*************Saphire doesn't have dreams but if she did they would go like this**********

Saphire walks in wearing a blue Egyptian gown with a little tiara and necklace.

Saph:*see big green cloud over head and it begins to rain kirbys that are blue ^_^!*o.O; well that's unusual.*looks up and sees another cloud but this one is silver and suddenly it forms into a fire breathing blue eyes ultimate dragon*well that's also unusual o.O;

The blue eyes ultimate dragon lands about 25 feet away from her and begins to breath fire.

Saph:*runs for life* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!HELP ME SAVE ME HELP ME!!!!!!!!

Suddenly a dude dressed in some prince get up with blue eyes and fuzzy brown hair (its not who you think it is) jumps forth and slays the dragon.

Dude :Yeah I rule ^_^ *makes v sign with fingers*

Saph: Thank goodness *plops onto the ground and blows hair out of face*

Dude: Hey you wanna play Yu-Gi-Oh?

Saph: Sure ^_^ but who will keep score?

Some other dude:I will! 

Up come another dude with light brown hair,freckles and is a little taller than the other one and is dressed in a casual t-shirt.

Saph:Cool ^_^ wait a minute……*studies the two dudes and realizes that they are actually two of her class mates from school , Heath and Zach.

Zach:So how many life points you starting with?

And this dream raved on and on untill……..it was the end of the match and Heath was beating Saph by 600 points when all of a sudden.

Saph:LOOK OUT!!!!*suddenly a Blue eyes ultimate dragon comes up with one of its heads missing and grabs Saphire and eats her*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TO BE CONTIUED……………………………..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey:why do you keep running into all of your class mates?

Saph:Not all of em!Just 3 so far and I wouldn't tick me off I still have to decide who's dream is next….

Seto:Hahaha I'm still awake!

Saph:we'll see about that………….

Seto:GULP

Mokuba:PLZ R&R or I will be thrown out of the fic

Saph:uh no you won't Mokuba

Mokuba:shhhhhhhhhh I trying to make them review here!

Saph:hehe I knew that!

Everyone:BYEBYE! ^____________________________^!


	7. I had a dream.......and it scared me hal...

Disclaimer:Me no own Yu-GI-Oh but me own me ^_^

Yami:So what form of sugar have you eaten this time.

Saphire:uh nothing *suddenly a few gummy worms fall out of pocket* oops hehe o.O;

Seto:Oh boy. 

Saphire:And guess what! You know how it said last chappie I didn't have dreams? Well the next night and last I night I did o.O and they was just plain weird.

Bakura:I think you jinxed yourself.

Saphire:Maybe well on with chappie 7!

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Chapter 7: I had a dream……. And it scared me half to death

``````````````````````````````````````````Dreams```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

--------------------------------------------------Joey's Dream----------------------------------------------------

Joey is seen walking through a field of flowers. He then just sits there and then everything goes black.

Joey: What da?*looks up to see his sister Serenity* Serenity we better gets out of here!

Serenity:*in a dead like voice* No brother I think I shall stay.

Joey:Serenity?*suddenly Serenity morphs into a……..Huge blue eyes white dragon!*

Joey:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

--------------------------------------------End dream-----------------------------------------------------------------

Joey:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*screams so loud that he wakes everybody up on the bus*

Saphire:WHAT!

Joey:oh it was just a dream ^_^

Saphire:Did it have to be such a loud one? Now I'll never get back to sleep -_- *takes over the wheel from Bakura*

Bakura:*yawn* you still haven't said where we are going.

Saphire: Yeah yeah I know I'll tell you when I feel like it.

Tristen: O.o some ones in a bad mood.

Yami Malik:Good.

Saphire:SHUT UP!!!!OR I'M CRASHING THIS THING AND WE"LL ALL DIE!!!

The Yamis:were already dead!

Saphire:*buts both feet on the brakes for an instant stop* lets stop now and get some sleep I'm tired. Now lets see here *pulls out 5 blankets* looks like some ppl is gonna need to share.So that's two to a blanket and one will need 3 o.O

In the end the pairings ended up like this:

Seto&Mokuba

Yugi&Yami

Malik&Y.Malik

Tristen&Joey

Bakura&Y.Bakura

And I just didn't get one ;_;

Bakura:hmmmm*gets idea and ribs the blanket in half*

Yami Bakura:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bakura:you can have my blanket half if you want Saphire ^_^

Saphire:oh no it ok *blushes* I'll be fine *shivers a little*

Bakura:But your cold *wraps blanket around Saphire's shoulders* 

Saphire:*blushes even redder but falls asleep before she can say anything*

-------------------------------------------------------MORNING!!!!!!!-----------------------------------------------

Saphire:*yawn* ok I'm sleepy -_-

Yami Malik:Then go back to sleep

Saphire:*gets up and starts up the bus but accidentally puts it in reverse and it back over a cliff*

Everyone:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Yugi:Saphire can you poof us!

Saphire:I'm sorry but ………no!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The bus suddenly crashes into the ground and we all fly off every which away. Several ambulances come to our rescue and here is how everyone turned out:

Seto:minor concussion

Joey:Broken nose

Tristen:no one ever found him

Yami Bakura:I think he died (everyone:YAY!)

Yami Malik:He was never found

Bakura:Just fine ^_^

Mokuba:Just fine ^_^

Yugi:Just fine^_^

Yami:a scratch on the arm o.O

Saphire:minor concussion and a cut to the side o_o

Suddenly….

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````END DREAM```````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Bakura:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH oh it was all a dream o.O

Saphire:yep you fell asleep at the wheel so I took over ^_^

Bakura:oh O_O

Saphire:That's it for the lame chapter 7!I know it really short but I started a second story and it draining my AUTHOR POWER ;_; 

Will the story ever continue? Why do these ppl have such weird dreams? Will I over come the writers block? All this and more in chappie 8!

Mokuba: PLZ R&R !!!!!!!!!

Everyone:BYEYBYE! ^___________________________^


	8. Yami Bakura and the Whale of Chibificati...

Disclaimer:me no own Yu-Gi-Oh or Kirbys just me ;_;

Seto:You'll live.

Saphire:ok ^_^ now on with chapter 8!

Yami:How many days has it taken you to break you r writers block?

Saphire:3 O_O hehe 

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8:Yami Bakura and the whale of chibification

Our little bus of various people finally came to a stop in a parking lot of a strange builing.It was more a huge dome with lots of open areas and walls of glass.The crew filed out of the bus and all walked up to the entranance.

Joey:Marine world?

Saphire:Yep ^_^ we can have lots of fun here! Not to mention Myloko wanted my to come here ^_^.*off in a mysterious little AIM booth Myloko waves*

Bakura:well this sounds like fun lets do it ^_^

Saphire:who has the map?

Yami Malik:I do!

Yami:Gimme that!hmm… what language is this written in?

Saphire:*peers over his shoulder* uh Yami, It's upside-down.

Yami:oh O_O *turns it around* hmm… I still can't read it O_O

Saphire:gimme that!*takes the map and looks at it* ……O_O OMG our map is in Chinese!!!!!!!!

Everyone:*Anime fall*

Seto:hmm….. Try this *turns map to other side that is in English*

Saphire:I never thought of that O__O;

Everyone:*anime fall (again)*

Mokuba:where should we go?

Saphire:Why don't we let Yugi pic ^_^

Yami Bakura:why him?

Saphire:cause he hasn't said anything this entire chapter O_O… so Yugi where should we go?

Yugi:*looks at map* how about that place… *points to the whale tank*

Saphire:ok ^_^

So we skipped along merrily to the whale tank or at least me,Mokuba,Yugi,and Bakura did. The Yamis and Seto just looked at us weird and Joey and Tristen got left on the bus O_O.We finally got to the whale tank just as a show was starting.We took out seats (which were in the second row O_O) and watched the show.

Yami Bakura:Why do I have to watch an over grown dolphin swim around in its own bathroom. I'm outta here!

Saphire:NO YOUR NOT!* uses author power to strap Yami Bakura down to his seat and…… O_O author is HUNGRY!!!!!!!!!*runs off to get food*

Everyone:*sweat drop*

Saphire:*comes back 5 minutes later with a sandwich and pink lemonade ^_^*Did I miss anything?

Seto:No… they were waiting for you to type it…

Saphire: oh O_O; well let the show begin!

The whale did amazing stunts as it whirled around the tank.It jumped through hoops, juggled some flaming chicken legs, burped the alphabet backwards (O_o ok ok I'm strange in the morning ), and was able to program the VCR. For its last trick it needed an audience member and guess who it picked? None other than Yami Bakura himself!

Yami Bakura: NOOOOOOO!!!*is lifted up out of his seat by the mouth of the whale*(don't ask how it got to the second row O_O)

Whale:I will now perform my greatest trick yet on this random audience member!

Yami:wow a talking whale O_O

Yami Malik & Malik:*Start rapidly taking photos of the distressed Yami Bakura*

Bakura:wait how can the whale talk if Yami Bakura was in his mouth O_O

Whale: uh oops O_O

*some where inside the whales*

Yami Bakura:AHHHHHHH I'M BEING DIGESTED!!!AHHHHH IT BURNS!!!

*back outside*

Everyone: O_O;;;;

Bakura: HE **_ATE _**MY YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O_________________O

Whale:WAIT!!! I know! *the whale contemplates really hard and then a little spout of water shoots out of the whales head with Yami Bakura on it*

Yami Bakura: I'M ALIVE!!!!!!!!!!!

Whale:Now I can perform my great trick ^_^ *takes Yami Bakura and tosses him up in the air and spits something at him*Now watch!

Saphire:*Yami Bakura comes flying down and lands on Saphire's lap but is now in the form of a chibi*

Bakura:O____O??? YAMI!!!!!!!!

Chibi Yami Bakura (CYBakura): o.O *blinks* HELLO ^_____^ *looks up at Saphire and smiles all cute like*

Saphire: O_O well this is new.

Yami Malik: *begins to laugh his head of at the site of a chibi version of the tomb robber* 

CYBakura: *looks over at Yami Malik and begins to cry* WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone: O______O;;;

Saphire: Shushies! No cry! *huggles the little chibi*

CYBakura: ^________^ MOMMY!!!

Saphire: O_o I not your mommy 

CYBakura: *looks at Seto* Mommy?

Seto: no I am not your mommy O_O

CYBakura: *looks at all of them* MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *bursts into tears* WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Everyone: O_____________________O;;

Saphire:*stuffs a cookie into the chibis mouth* shushes! There no need to cry ^____^

CYBakura: *eats the cookie in one bite ^____________^*

Yugi: I WANT A COOKIE!!!!! *Bursts into tears*

Everyone: O_O;;

Yami:*stuffs a cupcake into Yugi's mouth* Sorry aibou I didn't have a cookie O_O;

Yugi: *muffled* cflupppt ccrakke!!!!!! ^_________________^ *eats it whole*

Yami: aibou O_O; how much sugar have you had?

Yugi: MUCH ^________________________________^

Saphire: And you just gave him more O____O;;

We all leave the whale tank and decide to head back to the bus since we need to figure out what to do with the chibi tomb robber and we never did mail time.

CYBakura: *is now clinging to Saphire's waist* MOMMY ^___________^

Saphire: you know I liked him better evil O_O; ok so who wants to announce it!

Yugi,Yami,Bakura&CYBakura:ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saphire:well I'll let CYBakura since chibis sound so cute ^_^

CYBakura:YAY! Now it be Mail Time!!!!!!!!! Yay! MAIL!!!

*************MAIL TIME**********************

Scene open back on the bus. Bakura and Yami are trying to use a crowbar to get Chibi Yami Bakura off of Saphire's waist. The only result from that was two tired guys and one sore waist O_O;

Saphire: heh ok today we have 3 mails ^_^ the first is from…. Evil Me!!! Evil Me sends us:

Yami- An eternal pass that gets him large amounts of food coloring and his own body at his local "Food coloring and Body Mart", and all the hair supply stuff he will ever need. Oh yeah, and his body weight multiplied by a number of his choice in sugar. And a hug.  
  
Yugi- Bunches of stuffed animals, all the hair supply stuff he will ever need, tons of sugar, and the book "An Ancient Pharaoh Lives Inside You, What Do You Do?" And a hug.  
  
Bakura- All the hair supply stuff he will ever need, voodoo doll kit, and Evil Spirit B-Gone (r).And hugs.  
  
Y.Bakura- Therapy, A hug, and an invisibility cloak.  
  
Y.Malik- Therapy and candles.  
  
Malik- A hug, Tattoo B-Gone(R), a voodoo doll kit, Evil Spirit B-Gone, large amounts of candy, a stuffed bastet doll and a hooded sweatshirt.  
  
Saph- Stick-O-Poke (r),Mallet of Submission (R), and the book "How to Cause Severe Pokey Trauma in Your Least Favorite Anime Guys. And Writers' Block B-Gone.  
  
Seto- A hug, trauma therapy, lots of high tech gizmos and a Stuffed Lamb.  
  
Mokuba- A bunch of high sugar stuff, stuffed animals, and hair supplies.  
  
Yours truly,   
Evil Me

Malik:*puts on the hooded sweatshirt and pulls out a mic from nowhere and starts his attempt at rapping*

Everyone:O_O;;;

Saphire:*looks at the writers block b gone* YES!!!! DIE WRITTER BLOCK!*sprays like mad at a block that just appeared out of nowhere* 

Seto:*snuggles the stuffed lamb and then looks up to see everyone staring at him* what O_O;

CYBakura:*starts to chew on the invisibility cloak* ^________^

Saphire:uh I gonna hang onto his stuff till he back to normal O_O ok the next mail is from… My best friend ^_^!!! 

Everyone:NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saphire:MUHAHAHAH! She sends us:

To Yugi I give a 5 lb. chocolate bar. To Yami - 5 gallons of food coloring. To Joey - 10 packs of chocolate hearts.(Joey is my favorite.) To Bakura - A yami killing device.To Tristan - His own blanket and some sour gummy worms. To Mokuba - a very big fluffy stuffed bear and a book of knowledge so he won't have to ask Kaiba stupid questions. To Kaiba - A picture of T'ea and some chocolate crunch bars. To the evil Yamis, I give...Absolutely nothing! MUHAHAHAHA!!!

Joey: I feel loved now ^_^

Bakura:*looks at the device and then at his chibified Yami*

CYBakura:*still clinging to Saphire's waist makes big puppy eyes O_____O*

Saphire:you can't kill him while he's a chibi O_O well anyway that's all for chapter 8!!! Where are we going next? Will we ever be able to dechibify Yami Bakura? Will CYBakura ever let go of my waist? (CYBakura:MOMMY!!!!!!! ^____________^) Why does Seto have a picture of Tea in his back pocket? All this and more in chapter 9!!

(A/N: AHHHHHHH I took me 3 days to type this O_O I sorry for the delay but I was a little busy! School is starting back 2 weeks and 4 days from today so I'll try to get as much as possible done before then!!!)


	9. The Hitch Hicker and a Jet

Disclamer:me no own Yu-Gi-Oh I only own me and Myloko owns herself!

Yami:IT'S TAKEN YOU 6 DAYS TO WRITE THIS!!!!

Saphire:SHUT UP!! School starts back in under 2 weeks give me a break!!!!

-------------------------------------MAIL TIME----------------------------------

Saphire:Now it is once again time for the almighty MAIL!! Our first mail today comes from: The Evil Digi Empress. She sends:

For you, I have an unlimited supply of Duel Monsters Cards, a stuffed Flying Bunnie, a new car of your choice, a wicked cool outfit! and a sword. For Seto I have hugs and kisses. For Yami Bakura I have a hug and just one kiss. I don't know who Malik is. For both Yugi's I have a free pizza. For Joey, I have a new jacket. And for Tristan, I have a free pass to the movies. Hope you can use some of these gifts, keep up the weirdness please. CAn you go easy on Yami Bakura and Seto for, like, one sentence? Please, I'm begging you! (And the Empress begs to no one, so you're very lucky!) *_* From, you local Evil Digi Empress (local=I rule the world.)

Malik: I am unknown ;_; WAHHHHHH

Yugi & Yami:PIZZA!!!!! *dive into it and begin to eat* 

Seto:Ewwww kisses X_X *goes to find mouth wash*

Yami Bakura:heh I least I got something o_O

Saphire: O_O; anyway the next giffies are from Rosz of the Angel. Rosz sends us:

~Yugi: a blanket with DarkMagician designs on it, and a VERY KAWAII teddy bear with a hidden compartment that holds an unlimited supply of sugar. (the type of sugar depends on what time the compartment is opened)... oh yeah, an' some hugs. (^^)  
~Yami: Pegasus voo-doo dol do he can torture him, and $1000 bucks that can be wasted on anything but food coloring. (BECAUSE you got enuf to last you a lifetime.... or more) oh, and a credit card, expenses to Pegasus.. hehe.  
~Ryou: loads of hugs! a magic cookbook that has new recipes every time Ryou doesn't know what to cook... (i heard he cooks. if he doesn't, he can just sell it to the highest bidder, most preferably a CHEFS' auction.) his own handi-dandi-mini video/dvd camero that NEVER gets lost...  
~Bakura: (WHEN he dechibifies) a credit card he can max out, expenses to Pegasus, and Copies of the Millenium Items. (not real, but they have a little power in them.)  
  
~and MOST IMPORTANTLY SAPH: i also give ya a HANDI-DANDI-MINI-NEVER-GET-LOST vid/dvd camera, a tranquilizer-gun (and instructions on how to make more), temporary Chibi-Get-Off-Me candi (feed em to CYBakura and he'll let go of you for a few hours), a cell phone, and SILLY PUTTY that can turn into ANYTHING at will for a little more than half an hour.

Yugi:SUGAR!!!!!!!!!!*opens all compartment and raids all the sugar*

Bakura:cool a cook book ^_^

ChibiYamiBakura:me want giffies now pweese!

Saphire:sorry but not till you back to normal.

CYBakura:*pouts while sitting on Saphire's shoulders*

Saphire:ok our next gift is from:Myloko!

Everyone:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Saphire:She sends, to yugi a 5 lb bag of sugar and a whale plushi for CYBakura for being cute.

CYBakura:EEEEEEEEE!*snuggles the plushi ^___________^*

Saphire:man we got a lot of gifts this chapter o_O. ok next gifts are from Koko Kung. Koko sends us:

Yami- One 10 gallon bottle of food colouring ^_^  
  
Yugi- A teddy bear of his height (awww...so cute^_~)  
  
CYBakura-A 3lb bag of cookies (whatever flavour he (or you) chooses)  
  
Bakura-The Book of Darkness (stole it from Leon from Star Ocean: The Second  
Story(My favourite video game) with three spells:  
Noah-creates a huge wave to drown enemies,  
Meteor Swarm- Duh, meteors come down and hit opponent, and  
Gremlin Lair-Attacks opponent with earth Gremlins  
  
Mokuba-A 7-foot silver duckie for his room and a flame-thrower  
  
Joey & Tristan: Rotten Sashimi, Smelly Rice Cakes and a Wilted salad (doesn't  
it just sound absolutley yummy!!!!^_~)Oh ya, and raw milk...BLECH!!!  
  
To you: The Book of Chaos (upgraded form of Book of Darkness) with these  
spells (please don't ask for description):  
  
Ray, Lunar Light, Southern Cross, Meteor Swarm, Gremlin Lair, Noah,Starlight,  
Energy Arrow, and my personal fav..............  
  
DAEMONS GATE: Call forth a demon to drag of a character and torture them......  
somewhere.  
  
And to Seto, he will be the target for you and Bakura to practice your Heraldic   
spells on ^0^  
  
Malik: Lotza sugar  
Yami Malik will become another target.  


Saphire:WOOHOO! *looks at Seto and Yami Malik*

Seto:*grabs his helmet from previous mail time* I'm glad I got this!

YamiMalik:I'm in for it X_X!

CYBakura:EEEEE *dumps the bag of cookie in his mouth, getting a few all over Saphire's neck*

Malik:*gulps down the sugar* ^________________________^!!

Bakura:*begins to study from the book of darkness* wow this is cool ^_^!

-----------------------------------END MAIL TIME-----------------------------

Saphire:ok now we start the trip again. Were headed for…

Yugi:*points out the window* Hey look!

We all look out the window to see a hitch hiker on the side of the road who is none other than… Myloko!!!!

Saphire:Stop the bus Bakura!*he stops it*

The door opened and me (still with CYBakura on my shoulders),Bakura, and Yugi look out the door,

Myloko:SAPHIRE!!Long time no see!

Saphire:Myloko!*huggles!*

Myloko:Whats going on here and since when do you have a bus?

Saphire:we on a road trip and this is our bus ^_^.You wanna come?

The Yamis &Seto:NOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Myloko:Sure ^_^!!!

CYBakura: EEEEEEEEEEEE ^_^

We all got back on the bus and took our seats.I got in the seat behind the drivers (still with CYBakura).Bakura took the drivers seat.We tosses Tristen off the bus and into a dark hole that magicly appeared out of nowhere next to the bus.Yugi sat where Tristen was and Myloko stole his seat next to Yami.

Yami:*looks a Myloko with 3 bottles of food coloring in his mouth* hewwo ^_^

Myloko:Hi….are you drinking food coloring?

Yami:*nods his head in a hyper way* YESH!!!!!!

Seto:so what is the next destination of torture?

Saphire:well lets let Myloko pic.Where are we headed?

Myloko:umm……….. Umm…….. *thinks hard* umm…. *thinks harder* umm. I picked last time?

Everyone else: *anime fall*

CYBakura: hou asss bouts egypts?

Saphire:I'm up for that ^_^!

Bakura:me too!

Myloko:Sure ^_^!

YamiMalik:how are we going to get there by bus thought?

Saphire:Funny you should say that! *pulls out handy dandy lap top of doom!*I have AUTHOR POWER! (expensive echo effect)

[the bus makes a funny noise]

Myloko:*helps and pulls out her fat ass computer of crap! With a monitor the size of Kansas!(yet it still fits in the bus)*

[the bus begins to shift into a plane]

{thinking of evil give me a sec…}

{oh!… locks Yami Malik in a cage and sticks him in the cargo}

Yami Malik:AHHHHHHHHHHH!

[we are all now sitting in a pretty shiny new jet with the same seating as the bus and Bakura piloting in an open cockpit]

{ the cargo, which includes: a giant lion, a collection of yami dolls, a box of afood coloring, many boxes of chocolate + and more useless things like, road maps}

Saphire:*puts away lap top and Myloko puts away computer* well were all set!

Seto:WAIT!! Look !*points to a mysteriously open window*

Suddenly the whale from the marine world stuck his head in and spit on Yami

Yami:AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*begins to get more high-pitched*HHHHHHHHHH*almost chibi like* HHHHHHHHH….. Hi ^_______________^!!!

Yugi:AHHHH! Yami is a …a.a….CHIBI!!!

Myloko:KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!*huggles the little chibi*

ChibiYami:Hello ^___________________^!

(off in the cargo somewhere)

YamiMalik:*is laughing his head off at the fact that the other two yamis are chibis*

(back to where we were)

CYBakura:*nudges Saphire* me wanna see!

Saphire:alright alright! *carries CYBakura over to ChibiYami*

ChibiYami:HIIIIII *big chibi grin*

ChibiYamiBakura:Hiii ^________________^!

Saphire&Myloko:KAWAII!!!!

Myloko:MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!ALL MINE!!!!!!!*huggles the chibiyami* MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone else:*sweat drop*

Saphire:Ok Bakura start up the jet!Lets go to Egypt!!

Myloko and I sat in the first row with the chibis on us (Myloko, cause she wouldn't let go and me because YCBakura wouldn't -_-)Yugi and Joey sat in the row behind us and then Seto&Mokuba, and the Malik by himself cause his yami was in the cargo hold.

Bakura:Lets get started!*he put on the head set and started the ignition on the jet (yes my jet has ignition)*

The plane began to take off and Yami Malik was having a little trouble with the turblulence in the cargo hold.

Yami Malik:*the cage falls over* IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!!!

Bakura:Here we go!!!!!!*fulls the engine* 

Myloko:since when can Bakura fly a plane?

Saphire:since now!

Myloko: I dunno if that too safe BUT WHO CARES!!!!!!!!

YamiMalik:I DO!!!!

Saphire:Shut up back there!

ChibiYami:*looks up at Myloko* me sleepy ^_^

Myloko:aw KAWAII! *snuggles the chibi as he falls asleep in her arms*sleepy little cutie ^_^

CYBakura:*is already asleep in Saphire's lap* zzzzzzZZZzzzzZZzzzZZzzzz ^_^

Saphire:aw ^_^ he's actually kinda cute when he's not being so evil or trying to take over the world ^_^

Bakura:you really mean it O____O

Saphire:I mean cute in a babyish way and don't you need to concentrate on flying?

Bakura:hehe yeah! *pushes a button and the lights dim as the in-flight movie came down and it turned out the be Shrek*(which I don't own)

Mokuba:*yawns* good night big brother *falls asleep next to Seto*

Seto:^_^

All of a sudden Grandpa stood up from behind a chair and walked in front of the movie.

Joey:hey Yug whats ya gramps doin here?

Yugi:*wakes up* grandpa?

Grandpa:Uh this isn't the bathroom of the domino theater is it?

Everyone: no…………

Grandpa:oops hehe!*vanishes in puff of cotton candy*

CYBakura:*suddenly wakes up* MINE!! *reaches for cotton candy while still clinging to Saphire* can't reach ;_; 

Saphire:don't worry.*grabs it for him* here you go!

CYBakura:YAY!*downs it in one bite and then instantly falls back asleep*

We all fell asleep (except Bakura)as we began the long flight toward Egypt and our next spot on the road trip!

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------

Saphire:That's all for this wonderful chapter!

Myloko:umm….. YAMI IS MINE DAMMIT!!!

Saphire:…. That was co-written by Myloko over the wonder that is AIM (that I don't own the ® to)

Myloko: hehe ^_^

Malik:This was one long chapter!

Saphire:1649 words and counting!

Seto:well it should be seeing as you haven't updated this story in 6 days!

Myloko:yes, i should update too..but, im too lazy + would rather spend time with my chibi yami

ChibiYami: ^_________________________^

Saphire:What's in store for chapter 10?Will we ever dechibify the yamis? Why did the whale show up again? How does Bakura know how do drive a jet? Is Myloko here to stay? What torture will happen next chapter?? All this and more in chapter 10!!!!!!!

ChibiYami&ChibiYamiBakura: PWEASE R&R make us smile! ^_______________________^

Everyone: BYEBYE ^_________________________________^


	10. More Whales and a BIG BOOM!

Disclaimer:I dun own Yu-Gi-Oh,I dun own kirbys,I just own me and Myloko owns herself ^^!

YamiMalik:YOU HAVEN"T UPDATED THIS IN A WEEK!!!!!!

Saphire:SHUT UP SCHOOL STARTS BACK FOR ME IN 5 DAYS!!!! ;_;

Bakura:now its time for mail time ^^

--------------------------------MAIL TIME---------------------------------

Saphire:oh yeah O_O; ok the first giffies are from Mewgar ^^ she writes:

Here's a gift! A "How to get a Chibi off your waist and if all else fails, choose a daddy" book!!! Hehehehehe...i am evil...All advice in there is true to the core and it teaches you how to handle any guy that comes your way!  
For every one else who's a guy:  
Yats and yats a kisses!!!

Saphire:hmmm *reads the book* man we tried all these… one thing left! O_O ok who gonna be CYBakura's daddy O_O?

*silence*

Saphire:uh we'll deal with that later! Um next letter from Zybawolf !! Zyba writes:

Zyba- YAY!! Bakura can fly a plane!  
Bakura- I fan?  
Zyba- AHEM! Wrong fic!  
Bakura- Oh! I can!  
Zyba- According to Saphire!  
Bakura- Sweet! Hops in a F-16 and flys off.  
Zyba- CONTINUE OR BE TURNED INTO A PORCUPINE!

Saphire:O_O;; well I'm continuing!!Um next letter from Angle Reaper

OMG that was EXTREMELY weird and funny.But I kinda like it.ANd I'm giving gifts too.To Yami-a food coloring store open 24/7 and a voodoo doll of Seto w/ some of his hair.Yugi-his own sugar store open 24/7,a ton of teddy bears,and a kiss. CYBakura gets a teddy bear.Bakura gets a Shield spray and a Invisibilty spray.Joey & Tristan get a  
Bad Luck curse that I made.The words to start it are Enog eb kcul doog!U get a Sheild Spray,a Hypnotizer watch,a better laptop,and a Chibi Spray.Just in case U want to turn someone*Cough YamiorYugi cough*into a chibi.Oh yeah,Yami should get 2 letters.He should open the one that says Open 1st.Inside should be a letter saying that I want a kiss from him.Then he should open the 2nd letter and inside should be Moi cuz I mailed myself 1st class to get my kiss in person.Make sure that he gets it soon

ChibiYami:O_O *opens letter* ooo what this ?

Myloko:NOOOOOOOOO!*burns letter* (she actually wanted to do this O_O we on aim again!)

Saphire:MYLOKO O_O you just insenerated my reviewer!

Myloko:Oops I did it again ~_^

Everyone(excluding the chibis): O_O;;;;;

Saphire:O_O;; ok then… the next letter is from……… Myloko? You sent yourself a letter O_O?

Myloko: I did?

Saphire: Yeah.. Anyway you write:

Yay! That was fun playing with a chibi! And locking Yami Malik in a cage...hehehe, he kinda scares me @_@ but anyway, even thought I was just in that...gifty time! And since i'm being very uncreative today *drawing + typing takes up to much power* I just giving everyone on the plane *minus yami malik* a 1lb bag of sugar, solves all problems! ^_~

Saphire:ok so everone got sugar O_O;;; well that's all for mail time ^^!

-----------------------------------------END MAIL TIME!--------------------------

Now when we last left off we had just picked up Myloko and the bus had turned into a jet to carry us into Egypt. We had all just fallen asleep as the inflight movie had just come on and a camio appearance by Yugis Granpa!Ok on with our story!

YamiMalik:9999 bottles of beer on the wall 9999 bottles of beer!You take one down, pass it around, 9998 bottles of beer on the wall!

9998 bottles of beer on wall, 9998 bottles of beer!You take one down, pass it around, 9997 bottles of beer on the wall!

9997 bottles of beer on wall, 9997 bottles of beer!You take one down, pass it around, 9996 bottles of beer on the wall!

9996 bottles of beer on wall, 9996 bottles of beer!You take one down, pass it around……

Saphire:SHUT UP IN THERE!!!!! 

It was already morning and everyone was cranky and tired. We had let Yami Malik out of the cage so that he could give Malik some company but I was really starting to regret that. We were still only half way there.

YamiMalik:…,9995 bottles of beer on the wall!

9995 bottles of beer on the wall, 9995 bottles of beer!You take one down, pass it around 99.….

Myloko:oh……..SHUT UP YOU BAKA!YOUR ANNOYING!!

YamiMalik:MAKE ME!

Malik:You want to go back in that cage?

YamiMalik:*shivers* No not really.

Saphire:Then SHUT UP!!!!!!!

Joey:YEAH I WON!!!!

ChibiYami:GAME!!!!*tries to grab the game*

Joey:No way dude!!This is mine!!

Myloko: here yami *goes over to joey, rips the game out of his hands + hands it to chibi yami* ^_^

Joey: Ow O_O

ChibiYami: ^_________________^ *begins to randomly press buttons and instantly wins beating Joey's top score*

Saphire: Even as a chibi he's still king of games O_O;;

CYBakura: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE O_______O!!!!

Saphire: what?

CYBakura:EEEEEEEEEEEE!!!*points out window*

Myloko:?

We look out the window to see none other than ….. THE WHALE FROM MARINE WORLD!!!!

Saphire:AHHHHH IT'S THE WHALE AGAIN!!

Whale:No, no, no!!!I am his cousin!see! *suddenly the whale stuck its head through the window and spit at CYBakura*

CYBakura:AHHHHHHHHH! *suddenly CYBakura began to morph and suddenly..*

YamiBakura:Where the heck am I!!!

Myloko:AHH EVIL!*points to yami bakura*

YamiBakura:WHAT THE!!*is still sitting on Saphire's lap* hehehe I didn't know you cared …

Saphire:AG GET OFF!!*pushes Yami Bakura off onto the floor*

YamiBakura:what ever…where am I gonna sit?

Malik:hey he can have my seat!!!

Saphire:but where would you sit O_O?

Malik:well………….

1 hour later……

YamiMalik:2867 bottles of beer on the wall, 2876 bottles of beer!You take one down, pass it around, 2875 bottles of beer on the wall!

Myloko: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE ANNOYING ME AND THE CHIBI!

ChibiYami:*glances at Yami Malik* Me no like you!*raises hand to Yami Malik and…*

Malik: YAMI!!!!! O_O

Saphire:What's th…..Oh my gosh!!!!!!! O_O Yami what did you do to Yami Malik!?

ChibiYami:*just giggles in Myloko's arms pointing at Yami Malik who is now…. A Kirby O_O;*

Myloko:Good chibi ^_^!

Everyone: *Sweatdrop at Myloko* O_O;

KirbyYamiMalik(KYM):PYU!!! O_O PYPYPYPYPY!!!!!

Malik:what did he say?

Yugi:cheese?

Joey:Shoes?

Bakura:Saphire's hair do?

Saphire: HEY! 

Myloko:he's saying...I GOTTA GO!!!

KYM: PYU POOOO PUAYYY PYOR PPPYYY!!!!*looks mad at ChibiYami*

Myloko: GET AWAY FROM MY YAMI YOU LITTLE FLUFF BALL BEFORE I MAKE YOU INTO A WATERMELON AND EAT YOU!

Everyone: O_O;;;

KYM: PYAKE PYI PYU PYCH!!

Myloko: TAKE ONE MORE STEP KIBRY AND IM GONNA KICK YOUR ASS TO CANADA!

KYM: *uses his little hand to pull down one eye lid and stick out his tounge*

Malik:*is eating popcorn and sitting back in his seat* pofcorm awyome?

Saphire:I'll take some ^^!

Myloko: IM WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW KIRBY! DONT MESS WITH ME BUTTLEBALL!

KYM:PFYING PFT PYU!

Myloko: *gets out blue lightsaber*IM WARNING YOU FLUFFY!

ChibiYami:OOOOOO *eats the light saber*

Everyone: O_O;;;

Myloko: wow...i didnt know that those were edible...

Saphire:Uh they aren't O_O

ChibiYami: O_O; *suddenly ChibiYami starts glowing and….!*

Yami:BY RA WHAT HAPPENED!

Myloko: YAY! HE'S BACK TO NORMAL! *huggles Yami*

Yami: O_O;; what happened? 

Saphire: Long story!

Bakura:HEY GUYS!!!!!!!!

Everyone:what?

Bakura: nothing really but……

Saphire:WHAT?

Bakura: I just thought you might want to know the plane is gonna crash in o say ….45 seconds O_O;;;

Myloko: I DONT WANA DIE A VIRGIN!

Everyone: O_O;;;

Yami:*slowly gets off Mylokos lap O_O;;*

Myloko: YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! *hugs on to yami*

Yami: X_X

KYM:PYU PIIIIIIIIII PUUU PO PI PO!!!! 

(Trans: GOD DAMIT WE ARE ABOUT TO CRASH!!!!!!)

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

AHHHHHHHHHHHH sorry for lack of updates but both me + Myloko was feeling lazy :P

Myloko:yep ^^

Anyway!That all for chapter 10!Will the plane crash? Will we all die? Find out in chapter 11!!

Malik: I just think Bakura needs to learn to fly a plane!

KYM: Pyu, pyuze pyffw por pye puyw pywl pyu!

(Trans:Readers Plz review of we will all die!)

Everyone: BYEBYE ^____________________^

KYM: PUFF!


	11. What do we do now?-Just about everyone O...

Disclaimer:Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh,Kirbys, or Superman O_O I just own me and Myloko is owned by no one….

Saphire:WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Malik:What?

Saphire:I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL TOMORROW ;_;

Yami: oh well you'll live

Saphire:anyway it is now time once again for… MAIL TIME!!

----------------------BACK TO SCHOOL MAIL TIME----------------------

Saphire:hehe couldn't resist ^^

Myloko: Well, today's Saphire's last day of being free due to the fact that she has *gasp* go back to school tomorrow 

Saphire: I just said that O_O;; anyway ..Malik who is our first letter from?

Malik:*walks in in a mail man get up* -_-;; it's from.. *read return adress* Zybawolf! Zyba writes:

Zyba- BAKURA NOOOOOO! YOU CANNOT DIIIIIIIIIIEEE!  
Bakura- Wha?!?!?! *gives Kaiba a wedgie*  
Kaiba- IEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Zyba- *snicker*  
Bakura- I do to know how to fly a plane!  
Malik- No you don't!  
Bakura- DO TO!  
Malik- DO NOT!  
Bakura- DO TO!  
Malik- DO NOT!  
Bakura- DO NOT!  
Malik- DO TO! Ohhh, shit.  
Zyba- HEY! WATCH THAT FILTHY EGYPTIAN MOUTH!  
Malik- *meep*  
Zyba- Why do you always do that?  
Malik- What?  
Zyba- I'M GOING TO FEED YOU TO RABID TURTLES!  
Malik- *meep*  
Zyba- THAT!  
Yami Bakura- *snicker* He's a wuss!  
Malik Fan girl- SHUT UP! *hits Yami Bakura*  
Zyba- Eh. Too much fun. I send: A huge mattress on which to catch the plane on! And it makes fart sounds! Weeeeee- PHAAAAAAAAAAAFFFFFFFF!  
Malik, Bakura, Yami Bakura, Kaiba and Zyba- Ewwwwwwwww...

~~~~~~~

Saphire: O_O; ………………

Everyone: ………………………

Malik:um…..k O_O;;

Saphire: *snaps out of it* anyway!! Out next letter is from…. Zachana!!! Zachana sends:

That was...so funny!! I was laughing so hard I ended up crying irl..x.o; Keep up the good work!! *Adds the ficcy to her faves* @.o  
Gifts :   
~Malik : Tons of hugs and kisses! Also a stuffed teddy bear. And lotsa lotsa sugar.  
~Yami : Food coloring, a hug and a kiss, a stuffed whale and..and.. *Thinks*..Cheese!  
~Joey : A brain.  
~Tristan : A brain.  
~Mokuba : A hug and a stuffed teddy bear. And lotsa sugar.  
~Seto : Lotsa lotsa lotsa lotsa kisses and hugs, and..um..um..More kisses and hugs! (He's my fave character..^^ )And sugar.  
~Yugi : Cookies, pancakes, lotsa sugar,  
~Tea : Um..A brain also.  
~Yami Bakura : Lotsa hugs.  
~Yami Malik : Lotsa hugs and kisses.  
~You : My secret potion of "School-B-gone" spray, a book "How to live with random people on a sugar high.", a stuffed teddy bear, my very rare and evil watch, (Turned into whatever kind of torture device you wanna use), and um..um.. A bottle of water..and um..Lotsa sugar and cookies for ya too! @.o *Sweatdrops* Have fun you guys!

Saphire: OOO!!! COOKIES!!! *begins to eat them* ^^ 

Everyone: O_O;

Saphire: what?I haven't eaten all day!

Myloko:me either.Can I have one?

Saphire: Sure ^^ *hands Myloko da cookie*

Malik:… Um our next letter is from… Joey's NOT a dog . …. This person writes:

Great Story! Keep writing^^  
Gifts:  
  
Myloko:A book, 1001 ways to kill a Kirby, a Yami plushie and a re-chibifier (Yami was cuter as a chibi^^)  
  
Saphire: A book,1001 ways to torture anime characters, one of those collar thingies that zaps dogs when they misbehave and a gameboy colour + the Yu-Gi-Oh! Game.  
  
Yami: 50 packs of duel monsters, a make your own voodoo doll kit, tons of food colouring and a book, how to get rid of annoying fangirls.  
  
Joey: Voodoo dolls (Kaiba, Pegasus and Tristan), a new game, 1,000,000,000 packs of duel monster cards, sugar, and a girlfriend (namely me^^)  
  
Bakura: A pack of life saver candies, a book, how to escape a crashing plane, and a Yami-be-gone spray.  
  
Yuugi: A year supply of sugar, 10 packs of duel monster cards, 20 cuddly teddy bears and a new Yami.  
  
Yami Bakura,Malik and Yami Malik don't deserve anything.  
  
Enjoy^^

Saphire:Aw Malik didn't get anything! *gives him a cookie ^^*

Yami: Um the next letter is from…. Angel Reaper

Myloko:She writes:

like I said before,really weird and funny.Don't worry,I didn't catch fire.I'm fire-resistant.Oh well,I'll just send the letters to Yugi.I'm kinda sad that Yami's not a chibi.He is SO cute as one! Well,at least he'll get my unlimited amount of wishes.Which reminds me,are U gonna turn Yugi into  
a chibi like I asked?PLEASE?I would really like it if U could.I would even take care of him for U.  
Will U consider it?And also,DON'T CRASH!!Yami and Yugi are too cute to die.How did Bakura know how many seconds were left?

Saphire:Bakura how did you know?

Bakura: I dunno O_O;

Saphire: Um we gonna cut mail time short cause I need to get as much story in as possible!!

Myloko:so are we starting now?

Saphire:Yep

-------------------------------------END MAIL TIME----------------------------------

Last time we left off we were all about to die when Bakura lost control of the Jet O_O

Malik: WERE ALL GONNA DIE!!!!!!!

Myloko:at least I get to die with my best friend and a plane full of good looking guys ^_^

Everyone:*sweat drop*

Yami: Must…..Break…grip….and….ESCAPE!!!*tries to get away from Myloko*

Myloko: TOO DAMN BAD! *holds on tighter*

Saphire:WAAAAAAAAHHHHH *clings on to random person who happends to be Malik O_O*

Bakura:HERE IT COMES!!!*covers head waiting for the crash…………..*

Everyone:*………………………….....................*

Myloko:Did we crash yet?Am I dead yet O_O?

Saphire:Um no O_O???

Malik:Hey look!*points though the jet floor *which just now became transparent O_O* and someone under the jet that is none other than*

Saphire: SUPERMAN??? WHAT THE HECK!!!???

Superman: Yes it is I!SUPERMAN!!! And I have come here to sa…

Suddenly a meteor appeared out of nowhere takeing superman with it O_O;

Saphire:Uh that was random O_O;

Myloko:Are we dead yet?

Yugi:Um guys what is keeping the jet flying O_O?

Everyone:*looks down* UH OH O_O

Myloko:Saphire quick!The lap top!1

Saphire:RIGHT!!*pulls out the almighty lap top of doom and rapidly types*

All of a sudden the the jet stopped and fell strait down landing on… a big squishy mattress that… Farts???

BigSquishtMattress(BSM):PHHHFFFFFFFTT O_O

Myloko: O_O...EWW!!!!...SUGOI!!!

Saphire:O_O are we dead now?

Malik: Dun think so O_O…… um is everyone alive?

Saphire:I'm here

Yugi:ME!

Bakura:Just fine!

Seto:Um ok I guess O_O

Mokuba:SUGAR!!um yep ^^

KirbyYamiMalik: PYU PO ^^

Joey: Yeps

Yami:LET ME GO!! I'm here O_O

Myloko: NO!!! YOURE' MINE!!! I'm okay ^_^

YamiBakura:well I guess I'm here O_O

Malik:Well I guess that's everyone O_O

Bakura:So where did we crash anyway?

YamiBakura:Look!*points to a sign out the window* "welcome to the…… EQUATOR???" 

Saphire:No wonder it was so hot O_O;;

Myloko: O_O...equator eh...so does that mean if i step here*Steps up* i'm in the northen side and if I step over*steps back* them i'm on the southern side?

Joey:Uh… I guess O_O

Malik: So what do we do now?

Saphire:well… AHHHHHHHHH!!!My laptop!!!

Seto: what wrong with it?

Saphire: It had a system crash O_O; so now I can't fix da jet O_O;

Myloko: I dunno if my pc can take that much stress....

KYM:PUY PYOOMED!! -_-

Mokuba:So now what?

Yugi:Maybe we should go explore it O_O

Yami:YES!!!*breaks free of Myloko's grip

Myloko: OH NO YOU DONT! *sticks a leash on Yami's collar ^_^*

Yami:Help me ;_;

We all stepped out of the crashed jet to explore where we were. All around were lots of trees, parrots, and other things O_O.

Saphire:I think we landed in a rain forest somewhere.

YamiBakura:I told you. The Equator

Saphire:YamiBakura the Equator is HUGE I was wondering WHERE on the equator we were -_-;

Myloko: Are we insane yet?

Bakura:Very close… very close O_O;

Saphire:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

Malik:What?

Saphire:HELP!!!!!!!!

Everyone: WHAT??

Saphire:THE ATTACK OF THE EVIL WRITTERS BLOCK!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH

Myloko:lemme fix that...*gets out a big hammer and chisel + starts hammering away at the writter's block*

Saphire: YAY ^^

Bakura:So what are we gonna do O_O;

Seto:Maybe we should try and find a method of transportation to get us back to our original destination….

Everyone:……………………………......???

Seto:…………. Find a way to get to Egypt.

Everyone:OH O_O;

Myloko: Do we even know where we are in the first place?

Saphire:Um…….. Well according to the position of the clouds,the way the sun has been moving and the angle of our shadows… I have no clue what so ever O_O;

Everyone: *anime fall*

Myloko: hmm...maybe my computer can fix this!

Saphire:Uh you left it on the jet….

Myloko:I have a backup one ^^

Malik:So whats the plan?

Myloko: okay...now, what do y'all want cuz i cant do magic effects all day?

Seto:Well we really just need to know where we are an…

YamiBakura:*interrupts Seto* um…. A cake,135932875298123512 bucks, some sodas, tickets to the Linkin park concert, a new mansion….

KYM: PYU POT PYE PA PYIRBY!!!!!

Myloko: I mean, stuff that we need...like...transportation?

KYM: PYU POT PYE PA PYIRBY!!!!!PYI PYED PYT!!!!! PYZE!!!! 

YamiBakura:But I need that stuff , and I'm thirsty O_O

Saphire:Well …. What do we do now?

TO BE CONTINUED……………….

---------------------------------------------------------------------

WOW chapter 11 O_O ok this chapter will have a voting sesion in it: the topic:WHEN WILL THIS END!! A:GO ON FOREVER! B:Stop at 15 C.Stop at anything else(specify) D.SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE O_O;;

OK remember to cast your vote in your review! Where are we?Will we ever figure out where we are? Will I fix my laptop in time to repair the jet? Will we ever make it to Egypt? Will I survive tomorrow…. The first day back at school O_O;;; Will I ever have time to update and talk to Myloko again??? Will ppl like my side stor….

Malik: DUN SPOIL IT!!!

Saphire: hehe ^^ anyway all for now!

Everyone:BYEBYE ^____________________^

Malik:Plz R&R with your vote!!!


	12. Lost ppls, Confusion, phobias, quicksand...

Disclaimer: I DUN OWN YU-GI-OH ALREADY!!!!!!!! Or kirbys….. Though I want to ;_;

Saphire: Ok its Sunday night of da weekend and I have survived one week of school!!! 

*the Yu-Gi-Oh cast can be seen in the backround with party hats and streamers O_O*

Saphire: Um… ignore them ^^;; oh this isn't really a chapter too much cause Myloko isn't online and I REALLY wanted to get a chapter up this week since I've noticed that everyone else is updating like almost everyday … but not me -_- So unfortunately Myloko isn't in this chapter but she will most likely return next one… lets just say I turned Yami Malik back to normal and she was off chasing him? K!! ^^;; Oh and yesterday was Myloko's Birthday so Happy Birthday Myloko!!! ^^ anyway on with the Fic!

--------------------------Mail Time--------------------------------------

Saphire: ok this week I have about 5 millions mails to catch up on cause A) I didn't do them all last week and B) I got 10 review last chapter O_O;;

Malik: *walks/limps in in a mail man out fit dragging behind a HUGE bag with the words 'mail bag' on it O_O* MAN THIS THING IS HEAVY!!!!!!!!

Yugi: So what did we get?

Malik: Let's see….. The first mail thingy is from….. Well this is interesting…

Everyone: Who?

Malik: MYLOKO O.O anyway, she writes:

Me so special ^_^ Anyway...I just finished my chapter 11 too *well duh* and since time is going SO slow right now...i'm giving out...GIFTYS! Yes, anyway, to kym I give ya nothing...cuz I wasn't finished beating you to a pulp. To Malik...you can have...a pink pencil crayon. Yami Bakura can have a pepsi, Bakura gets...a hug from Saphire, Yugi gets...a teddy bear *how original...*, Seto gets a dollar, Mokuba gets a dollar, joey gets...dirt from the southern side of the equator and Yami gets me ^_~

Saphire: It's kinda obvious this is outdated 

Seto: how can you tell?

Saphire: well for one… Myloko is over Yami and now wants Yami Malik O_O and 2 I like Malik best ^^

Joey: wow dirt O.O 

Malik: She gave me a PINK crayon …… I KNOW!!! *runs over to Joey and doodles a pink mustache on him* MUHAHAHAHAHA ^^

Saphire: um… yeah. Anyway! *reaches into the mail bag* our next letter is from Zybawolf. Zyba writes:

Zyba- End... what... is... an... ending? Anyways, I have no clue about when you should end it, but I did actually think up some gifts...  
  
Saph- A compass and a Global Positioning Device (and if one of the other characters eats it, remember what Vegeta said, "It'll come out sooner or later")  
  
Malik- A lava lamp. Trade it to the natives or something.  
  
KYM- This funky microphone. If you talk into it, it will translate your Kirby speech into English! (note to Saph: it mutes him)  
  
Yami Bakura- Some black sand.  
  
Myloko- A spiked collar for Yami.  
  
Yami- A prayer that you will survive.  
  
Bakura- Free flying lessons. You need them.  
  
Superman- Band-aids.  
  
Kaiba- A copy of Sophie's World. (another note to Saph: when he reads it, he will become so confused, it will be like his soul was taken away)  
  
I can't think of anything now, so I'll just end this review and hopefully the rabid natives won't try to make you their island brides and slaves! *wink*

Yami: *burns Myloko's collar to ashes* MUHAHAHAHAHA ^^

Saphire: YAMI!! She could have used that for Yami Malik O.O

Yami Bakura: *stands next to Joey* ooooooooo Black sand O.O

Saphire:…….yeah O_O;;

Malik: *takes the lava lamp and turns it on* well this is interesting O_O

*suddenly Yugi, Yami, Mai, Malik, and Yami Malik (who somehow escaped the clutches of Myloko) came running up to it and stared into the lamp*

All mentioned above: OOOOOOOO The colors O.O

Bakura: I think that lamp has the ability to hypnotize people with violet eyes O.O

Yugi, Yami, Mai, Malik, Ymalik: @.@

Saphire: grrrrrrrrrr… *goes over and unplugs the lamp*

Malik: What happened O_O?

Mai: how did I get here?

Yami Malik: I dunno 

Myloko: THERE YOU ARE!!!!! *chases Yami Malik back out of the set*

Everyone: *sweat drop*

Malik: anyway! The next mail is from Yugi-Kitty!! She send us:

Yay! Me like this story! So I'm going to be nice and give presents! To Yugi I'm giving a giant teddybear filled with sugar that refils itself when the sugar is all eaten up ^_^ (kinda like the Hogwarts thing) To Yami I'm giving a crowbar to peel Myloko off ^_^ and a couple gallons of food coloring. To Malik I'm giving a bunch of huggles and kisses, a case of Altoids, a chibifier pen, a pillow, and a cellphone (Malik's my favorite character ^_^) To Bakura, a license to drive anything in the world, a motorcycle, and a cage (if his yami is being mean to him). To Yami Bakura, a water bottle that refills itself so he won't complain about being thirsty. To Yami Malik, a lock pick thingy so he won't get stuck in a cage. To Saphire, a plushie that can turn into anything you want, an army of Kirbies, and an army of Waddle-Dees. To Myloko, a clone of Yami, and a plushie of Yami. To Mokuba, the same thing that Yugi got. To Seto, a shield. To Joey and Tristen, food. I hope you enjoy your gifts ^_^

Saphire: GAH MUST HURRY! I only have 30 min to type the rest of this O_O

Malik: um right! Next letter from……. Savannah Bakura and she vote A for the poll O_O ok the next set of gifts is from Angle Reaper and she sends:

THANK GOD U DIDN'T CRASH!!!!!!!!Although the farting mattress was EXTREMELY freaky.Did Yugi get the letters yet?As for the voting,just screw all the choices and keep on writing until U feel like it's going on too long.Say maybe...18 chps.Sound good?Anyway,more presents!To Yami B,Seto,Joey, Tristan,and Yami Malik;I'm giving U all a Bad Luck  
curse!In order to activate it,Saphire must say Enog eb kcul doog and the curse will last for a month.To Saphire,Yami,Yugi,Bakura,and Malik;U all get a Good Luck spell that lasts for a long time.U  
all must say Good luck stay,bad luck gone,good luck shall stay all day long!Hope U all enjoy your  
spells.Gotta go!

Yugi: Enog eb kcul doog?

Yami: good luck be gone backwards -_-

Saphire: ok sorry but I must ONCE AGAIN cut mail time short -_- but I PROMISE next time I will get through them all even if I must devote a chapter to the sole purpose of doing so!! Now on with the story!

------------------------------------------End Mail Time--------------------------------------

Last time we was very confused and lost while stuck in the middle of nowhere O_O

Yami Bakura: It's a cheese cake!!

Joey: No way dude it's a football!

Yugi: I think it's a CD

Yami: It just looks like a regular cloud to me …

Yes, once again we were stuck with really nothing to do but this time IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE!! So some of us were watching the clouds while others were just existing and Yami Malik was still running from Myloko.

Saphire: ….hmm…… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves… everybody's nerves… everybody's nerves… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes (la la la)I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves… everybody's nerves… everybody's nerves… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes (la la la)I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves… everybody's nerves… everybody's nerves… I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves and this is how it goes (la la la)

Malik: could you please stop that?

Saphire: sorry ^^;;

Seto: Can't you just use your author power to zap up out of here?

Saphire: no -_- I tried that already.

Bakura: what about using the device to locate where we are?

Saphire: *hold it up* I was going to but I malfunctioned and the batteries melted.

Malik: how about repairing the jet manually?

Saphire: Come now do you REALLY think we could do that?

Malik: *thinks* No not really O_O

Yami Bakura: It's a Cheese cake you fools!!! A cheese cake!!

Joey: How the heck does it look like a cake!!! It's oviously a FOOTBALL!!

Yami Bakura: CHEESE CAKE!!!

Joey: FOOTBALL!!

Yami Bakura: CHEESE CAKE!!!

Joey: FOOTBALL!!

Yami: I still think it's just a cloud O_O

Seto: Those bakas are getting on my nerves.

Saphire: Hey Kaiba where is Mokuba anyway?

Seto: Mokuba? *scans the area* MOKUBA!!! *silence* Oh no!!! he's missing O_O

Bakura: We have to find him!!

Saphire: ok how about Seto and *evil glint in eye* …Joey go search one way, Yugi and Yami can search another, Bakura and his Yami can search over that way, and Malik and I can stay here to see if he comes back.

Everyone: ok!! *they all ran off in random directions to search for the missing Mokuba*

||||||||||||||In one direction…|||||||||||||||||||||||

Joey: Mokuba!!!! Weres are you??

Seto: Mokuba!! *trips on a branch and falls face first into the mud*

Joey: haha well Mr. All high and mighty aint now is he?

Seto: Shut up you little……. AHHHHHH!!! THIS IS QUICK SAND!!!

Seto Kaiba had fallen into a swamp of not mud but quicksand O.O

Seto: *now up to his waist in quick sand* Gah Help me out already!!!!!

Joey: Oh so the Over lord would like help now?? Well to bad!! HAHAHA ….. What da? AHHHHHHH *suddenly an overwhelming mass of Seto fan girls stormed up behind Joey and Pushed him into the quick sand *

Joey Fan Girls: HOW DARE YOU!!!

Seto Fan Girls: BRING IT ON!! * get into a big anime fighting cloud*

Seto and Joey: we're doomed -_-

|||||||||||Back at the little camp we made||||||||||

Malik: now what -__-

Saphire: we wait and see if Mokuba comes back.

Malik: and……………

Saphire: and what?

Malik: You mean we are just going to sit here till the little twerp shows up?

Saphire: Yep ^^

Malik: Man I'm leaving…

Saphire: EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!!   


Malik: What?

Saphire: *points to the rock she was sitting on * It's a mouse!!

Malik: -_-;; *scoops the mouse up and walks up to Saphire*

Saphire: What are you doing with it? O_O

Malik: This.. *lays the mouse on Saphire's shoulder*

Saphrie: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! *clings onto Malik* GET IS OFF X_X

Malik: Man its just a mouse…. EEEEEEEE!! EVIL!! *points to a microscopic spider on the rock next to him*

Saphire:…….. Its just a spider…. *swooshes it away* Hey what's that! *a small noise could be heard around the corner of a nearby bush*

Malik and Saphire slowly approached the bush and looked around it to find none other than…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saphire: MUHAHAHAHHAHAA CLIFF HANGER ^^

Malik: as if they don't already know -_-

Yami Malik: HIDE ME!!!!!!! 

Myloko: THERE YOU ARE!!!!! COME TO ME!!!

Yami Malik: AHHHHHH!!! *is chased out of the room by Myloko*

Everyone: O_O;;;

Saphire:………. Um yeah ^^;; anyway that's all for chapter 12! What will happen to Seto and Joey? Will we find Mokuba? Will Malik and I ever over come our fear of spiders and mice O.O? What was that noise and who is behind the bush? Was the cloud a cheese cake of a football? All this and more in the mighty CHAPTER 13!!!!!!!!! All for now ^^ plz R&R

Everyone: BYEBYE ^________________________________^


	13. PUDDING? And those are my skittles, love...

Disclaimer: DUN OWN YUGIOH!!!!!! All I own is 10 hours of yugioh episodes I have tapped ^^!  


Saphire: *looks at the last time this was updated* O_O man……… THAT IS A LONG TIME!!!  
  
Malik: I'm surprised if your readers haven't abandoned you by now O_O

Saphire: shush. Um hi O_O; sorry about lack of updates. I'll TRY to get more updates in now, I just been lazy the past few months -_- *hits self on head with brick* STUPID SAPHIRE *whack* STUPID SAPHIRE! *whack* Stuuuuuuuuu pid……. Saaaaaaaa *faints*

Yugi: O_O well that doesn't help any!!

Yami Malik: I have an idea… *whispers to Malik*

Malik: *nods* okies ……… ahem… *through Mega phone* SAPHIRE!!! LOOK!!! HEATH IS FLIRTING WITH ASHLEY!!!  
  
Saphire: *pops awake* WHERE!!!!! O_O 

Everyone else: O_O

Saphire: uh……… ^^;; riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight……. Anyway…. O_O where did this story last leave off?

Yami: *read through chapter 12* we need to do mail first…

Saphire: Dang!! I forgot!! OK found the reviews for chapter 12!! Seto, if you would?

Seto: no

Saphire: -_-; DO IT!!!!

Seto: fine… the first letter is from Zybawolf

Mokuba: she says: 

Uh, heh heh heh. *hides behind a bush to get away from the fighting fan girls* Um, I only have one gift, and it's to the freak with the pierced ears... dun dun dun... MALIK! YAY! Okies, to Malik I give A MOUSE TRAP and some PORCUPINE QUILLS just to remind you that Saph's torture isn't as bad as me turning you into a porcupine! *wink* Good luck with the spider, hope it ain't no brown recluse! Muh hah hah hah hah hah hah... ack! *gags on the attack banana* Stupid. Attack. Banana... grrrrrr...

Saphire: O_O;

Malik: *evil grin grows on face*

Saphire: DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!!!

Bakura: I'm getting bored -_- the next letter is from….. *looks at it* oh joy…. Myloko 

me sowwy saphy...;_;. Me was at my bday party :P if u waited I coulda came on but...;_; bah, me forgives + forgets ^_^ anyway, me behind now...-_- so, me gotta write, and sinced, im nice, i'll wait for you and...I feel like giftys! So, Malik gets a blue pencil crayon to go with his pink one, ymk gets...a kirby be gone spell, yami gets, a new collar *he aint getting away that fast ^_^*, joey gets dirt from the north side, yami b gets...a smack on the head, bakura gets a manual on "how to fix planes", yugi gets...a cardboard box

Saphire: oh that reminds me… *a big puff of smoke is seen and Yami Malik is a Kirby again*  
  
YMK: PUYO PUYO O_O

Malik: ooooooo pencil… 

Ryou: *quickly skims through manual* uh oh…

Saphire: what's the problem? 

Ryou: the manual… is written in old English O_O

Bakura: WE STILL HAVE MORE REVIEWS!!! The next is from, oh goody… -_- Sarah aka Celebi *sighs*

Sarah-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *runs away from teh Microscopic spider* SPIDER!!!!!!!!!  
Sonya-*would sweatdrop,but is off fighting against the Kaiba Fangirls*  
Sarah-Oh...and I think the cloud is just a cloud...o.O; *notices that the spider is catching up* AHHHHHHHH! O.O; *runs off again*

Malik: I TOLD YOU IT WAS EEEEEEEEEEVIL *nods approvingly*

Saphire: really…. Well then… *pulls out deck* I SUMMON JURAI GUMO!!

Jurai Gumo: *pops out of the card the size of a building* RAH!!!!

Saphire: uh oh O_O …. RUN!!!!!!!!

YMK: PUYO!!!!!!!

Saphire: ok ok!! *uses the un-Kirby potion on him*  
  
Yami Malik: YES!!! *while running* our next *pant* review *pant* is from Angel Reaper:

The chp is OK I guess.I just hope that they'll be able to find their way out.But if U really want this,I'll give U a new jet.Wait,that jet use to be a bus,right?So why not turn the jet back and  
then fix it and drive out of the forest?Anyway, will U activate the Bad Luck curse I sent?I really  
want to see what will happens.And I'm sending more  
presents!Saphire:a pen that can make anything U draw come to life,Yami:couple of food coloring jugs,Yugi:a teddy bear made of sugar,and Bakura:a   
Evil Yami-B-Gone spray.Everybody else gets a cookie that I baked.Gotta go!

Saphire: sorry but *pant* a new jet would *pant* spoil the little plot this has… 

Jurai Gumo: Raaaaa- *disappears in a puff of smoke*

Everyone: O_O

Saphire: ok we only have time for one more review cause this has taken 3 pages O_O;; and it is from Lady of Literature:

I would kill you. and why did you kick whats-his-name to Canada? now I have to put up with him!!1  
finish..finish...need coffee......  
bye the way, how old are you? out of curiosity. so nice fic...and you'll be a good girl and finish it, right?? right? RIGHT!!!!??  
~.^ NICE JOB  
~The Lady of Literature

Saphire: I kicked someone to Canada? O_O;… oh wait!! That was Myloko O_O;;

Yami: where is she anyway?  
  
*****Some where*****

Myloko: Skiing, skiing is the life meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee *skis down a pyramid* eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee- *THUD*

*****Back*****  
  
Saphire: O_O;; LETS START THIS STORY ALREADY!!!!

*****

||||Another Group||||

Yugi: Yaaaaaami… I'm tired, Yami I'm bored, Yami I'm hungry, Yami the sun's too bright, YAMI!!!  
  
Yami: YUGI SHUT UP!!! 

Yami and Yugi were still out searching for Mokuba, unfortunately, they happened to get lost in the process. Now Yugi was tired and was about to drive Yami insane if he whined anymore. The Two continued to stroll along until they suddenly heard a scream.

Yugi: EEP!! *clings to Yami* YAMI!! What was that O_O!!!  
  
Yami:… a scream? Lets see where it came from…

Yugi: NO!!!! *runs the other way*

Yami: YUGI!! O_O great… that makes two people lost…

Yugi: *running in a circle* NOOOOOOO- oof *runs into Yami*

Yami: O_O Aibou?

Yugi: YAMI!! *cling* I was so scared. My yami scared me but now that I'm back with my yami I feel safe ^^

Yami: O_O

|||||Some where else||||

Bakura: LALALALALALALALALALALAAAAAAA ^^

Ryou: O_O yami… ?

Bakura: Huh O_O? what… *spins around in 5 circles*

Ryou: YAMI WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU O__________O!!!!

Bakura: EEEEEEE ^^ I Have one mission in life… TO FIND THE GOLDEN CHEESE MONKEY!! I mean… COLLECT ALL THE MILLENNIUM… oooo is that a nickel? *dives at a rock* I mean… There is nothing wrong with me!!!

Ryou: yami… you are really, really, really, REALLY, scaring me O_O

Bakura: huh O_O? *back to normal* I mean… weakling… why do we have to search for this tyke anyway?

Ryou: because he might find someone's buried sugar!

Bakura: no he won't

Ryou: how do you know?  
  
Bakura: because I just ate it ^^

Ryou: oh…… YOU WHAT??  
  
|||| At the quick sand|||

After a near by squirrel got pissed off by the rabid fan girls, he used his can of fan-girl-be-gone and made them disappear. This still, however, still didn't help Joey and Seto too much.

Joey: *continuously screaming like a little girl* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

Seto: SHUT UP!! This is not exactly how I want to spend my last few moments -_-

Joey: get used to it.

Suddenly some on came swinging on a vine out of the bushes, and while yelling like Tarzan, grabbed Seto out of the quick sand… and carried him off…

Seto: HELP ME!!!!!

Joey: HEY!! What about me? *suddenly begins to sink down to his mouth* ahhhh *garble* Huh? THIS IS CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!! O_O *starts eating it*

|||||Back at the camp||||

Saphire: *peers behind the bushes* OMG ITS-

Malik: YAMI???

Yami Malik: uh…. Hiya? 

Yep. There was none other than Yami Malik sitting behind the bush. What was strange about him though was that be was sitting on a large pile of skittles. That is, skittle bags with the label " Saphire stuffs" On them.

Saphire: hey… THAT'S MY CANDY!!! *tackles Yami Malik*  
  
and so Saphire proceeded to beat up Yami Malik because he wouldn't give them back.  
  
Saphire: MY SUGAH!!!!!!!! *takes them and devours the all quickly* EHEHEHEHEHEHHEHE *insane look*  
  
Malik & Yami Malik: O_O 

Saphire: AHAHAHAHEHEHEHHEA *falls over still laughing insanely*

Malik: uh… what wrong with her O_O?

Yami Malik: I wanted that sugar *growls* IT WAS MINE!!! *grabs a bunch of mice from no where and chucks them as Saphire*   
  
Saphire: *stops laughing* huh… O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *runs like mad* MICE!!!!!!

Malik: …… THAT'S IT!! I HAD IT!! *grabs Saphire* ITS JUST MICE!! JUST MIC- O_O

Suddenly the mice started to devour Malik's precious earrings sending him running in a mad frenzy

Malik: GET EM OFF!!! *grabs the mice and tosses them to Australia*

Saphire: O_O 

||||Off in Egypt||||

Myloko: *still skiing down the pyramids* EEEEEEE ^^!! Huh O_O?

Suddenly a little mini bus drove by with several mice in it all carrying boomerangs and eating steak. The bus made a noise like: doom doom, tic, doodoom doom doom, tic, doodoom doom doom, tic doom doom, tic.

Myloko: that was weird...O_O;;

Bus of Mice: Hey mate!! Have you seen a blonde Egyptian anywhere??

Myloko: blonde? why?

Mice: Nuthin rally, we just looking for the bloke that chucked uses to Auuustaaaaailia.

Myloko: yeah...I've seen him, can I come with y'all?

Mice: Sure mate! Just hope right on en 'ere! *point to the bus the size of a shoe box*

Myloko: O_O...umm...ill just ski behind k?

||||||||||||

Saphire: That is the end of chapter 13, AT LAST!! 6 pages long ^^! A new record!!

Malik: stupid mice… stupid spider… stupid yami.. Stupid-

Saphire: anyway… time for some fun stuffs ^^ Such as: Random quotes from my mother!!!

Myloko: that's nothing, my record is 9 pages ^_^

Saphire: I hate you…

||||||||||Random quotes from my mother||||||

Saphire: *is watching the dungeon dice monsters ep in the den*

Pegasus: Well Devlin-boy…

Mom: Are all the villains on this show gay?  
  
Saphire: O_O MOM!  
  
******  
  
Saphire: *still watching*  
  
Duke: *blah blah blah*  
  
Mom: you know, he sounds like that guy off of Pokemon

Saphire: Ash? O_O  
  
Mom: Ya!!  
  
Saphire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O_O!!!  
  
Duke: GO DICE ROLL!!  
  
Mom: I choose you pikachu ^^!!  
  
Saphire: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Evil Evil EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*****

Saphire: *watching simulator ep part 2*   
  
Witty Phantom: Your late to the party Kaiba  
  
Mom: he sounds gay

Saphire: He's a duel monster!!  
  
Mom: So they made the duel monster sound gay? 

Saphire: No -_-

Mom: He and that other guy could host *with gayish accent* a home design show!!

******  
  
Mom: *to dad* YOUR DRIVING 15 MILES BELOW THE F****** SPEED LIMIT!!!  
  
Saphire: O____________________ O MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!

||||End Quotes|||||

Everyone: O_O

Saphire: Interesting mother I have eh? ^^;; *sweat drop*

Bakura: seems normal to me…. Oooooooo CHEESE MONKEY OF GOLD! !*runs off*  


Saphire: O_O;; ya….. Anyway that's all for the FINALLY UPDATED CHAPTER 13!!!! I've decided this will end in a few chapters but don't worry ~_^ I'll make a sequel!!! So things to ponder: Will the mice get revenge on Malik? Where is Mokuba? What's wrong with Bakura? Is Ryou safe? Will Yugi ever be normal? Will I ever get off my sugar high *EHEHEHHEHEH ^^* and will this story ever conclude? All for now!!  
  
Everyone; BYEBYE ^_______________________________________^  
  
Seiyaryu: *Flies by holding a sign that says: READ AND REVIEW… RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!*


End file.
